


The Trial of Ten

by Gentlehobbit



Series: Trials and Discoveries [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentlehobbit/pseuds/Gentlehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Metacrisis Doctor returns with Rose from the other universe, he is captured and put on trial for various crimes including genocide. Can Rose and Eleven save him? How does the case affect Eleven who is also, in effect, on trial? How does the unexpected return to the Tardis and to the original Doctor affect Rose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Way Home

**Chapter 1:** _A Way Home_

The Doctor was dying. Not immediately. In fact, he'd been taking some time about it, as he had taken some time about getting through most of his regenerations. But now, here, in this alternate universe, he had no more regenerations and a part-Time Lord, part-human body which didn't seem to want to behave the way he preferred.

Torchwood (which still existed on this Earth) had been created to collect alien artefacts. He was certainly one himself and, sequestered in their sub-terranean sickbay especially designed for non-humans, he had to agree that he was in the most appropriate place possible. Nevertheless, the idea of his body in the hands of Torchwood after his demise made him shudder.

He made a mental note to discuss that with Rose at the first opportunity away from cameras and recording devices.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Energy pulsed and swirled out to the last diagonal cable lining the walls of Torchwood Tower's top floor.

'Let me see the readings again,' said the Doctor.

Pete pressed the button that raised the head of the hospital bed, and Rose reached over and grabbed the laptop from the desk. She balanced the computer on the Doctor's lap.

Dark brown eyes gazed at the data scrolling across the screen. 'Fifteen,' he mused. 'Fifteen minutes. Right... I see the amplitude has increased by five percent since then. Like a seismograph, it's showing output of energy. Look at the wave form. It's building towards something... something incoming, I should think.' He panted a little after such a long speech.

'Save your energy,' said Rose and she stroked his cheek.

He smiled at her. 'Sorry. Not my style.'

'You were right,' Rose whispered as she leaned over the bed. 'The readings have changed again. Something is coming through.'

'I'm bringing in the armed guards,' Pete said from behind them. 'There's no telling what's going to appear.'

'No!' The whisper from the bed was hoarse, but intense. 'No guns!'

Rose frowned and shook her head. 'You know the Doctor doesn't like guns.'

'Too bad,' Pete returned. 'He doesn't make the rules.'

He whistled sharply and beckoned. Six solders ran in and took up flanking positions on either side of the long room. They knelt and trained their machine guns on the distortion.

'It's getting bigger!' someone at the back yelled.

Rose blinked. There was a dark patch in the middle of the distortion. It seemed to hover for a moment, but before she could make out what its shape was, it suddenly grew until...

...until a man was pushed through and unceremoniously dumped onto the ground. Before anyone could move or speak, the man rolled in one fluid motion and rose to his feet. The energy vortex behind him disappeared.

'Hello,' he said as he looked around the room. He dusted himself off. 'I'm the...'

The man caught sight of Rose and he stopped. He peered at her intently and she shivered. 

'Ah, I see,' said the man quietly. 'Hello, Rose.' He walked forward, slowly with hands down but palms forward in a placating manner. Rose looked behind her and saw the readiness and anxiety radiating from the Torchwood staff behind her.

'He's all right,' she said, although she was not sure why she felt so confident. She looked back and narrowed her eyes. The man certainly didn't look threatening. Rather, he looked like a young, absentminded professor in his tweed jacket and bowtie--a professor that really wanted one to do well in their exams but was generally confused when one did not.

She stood by and did nothing as the man approached the bed and looked down. It seemed right and it seemed natural, and suddenly Rose swallowed over a tight lump in her throat.

'It's you--I thought it might be,' the man murmured. 'But why you're like this, I don't know.' He reached down and very, very gently lifted an errant lock of dark brown hair back from a flushed and damp forehead. 'You know who I am, don't you.'

The Doctor smiled slightly. 'I do.'

'Doctor,' Rose said, although she was starting to understand. She reached over the bed railing and took up his hand. 'Who is he?' 

He looked up at her. 'You don't need me to tell you, Rose. Look into his eyes.'

Rose did so and saw kind, green eyes looking steadily back. The man nodded slightly and smiled but said nothing.

'Oh,' Rose said, suddenly feeling hopeful and lost at the same time. 'You're the Doctor, aren't you. The original Doctor. The one who abandoned us here--who left my Doctor to die.'

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

'I left him to die?' The Doctor looked startled. He frowned and looked down at the Doctor on the bed. 'What do you mean, I left him to die?'

'No way to get back,' said Rose, her voice hard. 'No way to get help if something went wrong. We can't ask doctors here -- he's all wrong in their eyes.'

The Doctor tilted his head. 'How do you mean, "all wrong"?'

'He's human, all right,' she said bitterly. 'Or parts of him. But his heart's tilted to the right and everything else is on the wrong side--everything is that has a "side". We can't take him to a hospital because they'll treat him like a freak show. We tried that. They love that he has two different sets of genes, but they didn't know how to treat him. We had to hide him here to get him out of their clutches, and we still can't help him. He's dying, and you're the only one who can do anything.'

'I... I see,' stammered the Doctor, eyeing Rose with some apprehension. 'I can understand why you're worried.' He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned. Upon looking at it, he frowned and pocketed it. He bent over the bed railing and reached out his hands. 'May I?'

The other Doctor nodded. Gentle, careful hands reached out and fingers touched at each side of his face. Both Doctors closed their eyes.

Suddenly protective, Rose inched forward and watched, but their faces were relaxed. Behind them, the Torchwood staff still stood silently, although there were many craning necks as they tried to get a glimpse of what was going on. She ignored them.

After a few moments, the visiting Doctor straightened. He removed his hands, opened his eyes and sighed heavily. He looked at Rose. 'I may have done exactly as you said.' He cleared his throat. 'I want to try something, and I think it may help.' He looked back at the blank wall that he had come through, but the energy ripples had ceased. The wall was smooth, solid and white. He looked down at the Doctor. 'Do you trust me?'

The Doctor smiled somewhat ruefully. 'Do I have a choice?' he whispered. But he seemed to regret his words as soon as they were spoken and said a little more forcefully, 'Of course I do. You're me, remember?'

The visitor smiled back. 'If you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?' He leaned over and once again smoothed away errant dark locks of hair. It was almost, Rose thought absently, as if he felt compelled to touch her Doctor's hair. In remembrance? In fascination?

'I need you to breathe out as hard as you can. Get rid of all the air from your lungs as much as possible. Do you understand? Then hold it. Hold it and wait for me.'

Rose's Doctor nodded, his brown eyes suddenly widening in realization.

The other Doctor let loose the catch on the bed railing and swung it down and out of his way. 'Breathe out,' he ordered. He laid his hand on the other's chest.

Rose frowned. She took up the hand that lay on the blanket close to her and held it tight.

Her Doctor breathed out as best he could, but, short of breath already, he was unable to drive out much air. In one swift motion, the other Doctor pinched her Doctor's nose closed with his fingers and, bending down, pressed his mouth hard over the other's and blew air forcefully into weakened lungs.

Her Doctor's chest rose. When their mouths parted, he exhaled, less shallowly. Rose started. It seemed to her that there was some tiny flicker of something at his lips. But before she could think further on this, the other Doctor again lowered his head and pressed his mouth to his patient's.

Fascinated, Rose watched closely as air was forced once again into her partner's lungs. This time, however, as he was allowed to exhale, she saw it. A curl of golden-tinged energy drifted out from between his lips.

As the visiting Doctor raised his head, Rose reached out and gripped his shoulder. 'You're feeding him Time Lord energy, aren't you? Like you did to that crystal in the Tardis. That's what he needs, isn't it?'

'Yes, Rose, I am. And, yes, I believe it is.'

They both looked down at the Doctor on the bed. He was panting very slightly and blinking owlishly. Rose brought his hand up to her chest. 'How do you feel,' she asked. She looked up briefly at the heart monitor. 'Your heart rate's increased.'

'Yeah,' he said. His voice was a little stronger. 'It seems I'm like the Tardis. We were right. It's this universe. I can't live here--the Time Lord part of me, at any rate.'

'Then we've got to get you back,' Rose said firmly. She looked up and levelled her gaze at the green eyes staring at her from across the bed. 'You have a problem with that? Now?'

'No,' he answered meekly. 'No, he can't stay here. But you--'

'Where he goes, I go,' Rose ground out. 'You don't get to choose this time. He and I--we're a couple, see. We belong together and nothing is going to get between us. D'you understand?'

The Doctor swallowed and nodded, backing away from the bed. 'I definitely understand,' he murmured. He once again looked back at the wall. 'The real question is, though, will I able to get you back? I didn't exactly plan to come here.'

She scowled. 'Then how did you get here?' She stilled. 'Where's the Tardis?' As she said the words, she could feel the hand she still held suddenly tense.

The visitor looked away. 'She's at the heart of the... problem. But if all goes well, she should be waiting for us when we get back, no worse for wear.'

'What do you mean, the heart of the problem?' she protested. 'How did you get here?'

He shrugged. 'Cracks in the Universe, big bang, time all wib... Long story.You must have noticed some effects. But never mind. Suffice it to say, my universe spat me out here. I know it may be hard after what I did to you two, but I need you to trust me,' he answered. He looked at her steadily. 'If we get back, the Tardis will be fine. If we, or I, don't, it won't matter anyway. Now it all depends on Amy to remember me and bring me back.'

Rose's eyes narrowed. 'Amy? Your... companion? A lover?'

The Doctor's eyes widened and he backed up a little further. 'Not a lover, Rose. Never. Just... just a companion. Like Martha. Like Donna.'

'Mm-hm,' Rose said.

He stared at the ground. 'Just a friend,' he mumbled. 'But I'm hoping that if... when she remembers me, I can bring you, both of you, back with me, if it will work that way. If it will let me.'

'So what do we do?' she asked.

'We wait. We wait for her to remember. But if you two are to come with me, we ought to be in physical contact. That would increase the chances of all of us returning.'

'Do you really think so?' At that query, Rose looked down at the origin of the voice and then back up.

'I'm with him,' she said. 'You said it's based on memory. What does physical contact have to do with it?'

'Nothing,' said Rose's Doctor. 'It would mean telepathic connection.' He winced. 'Piggy-back on your memories? That's dicey at best.'

The visitor shrugged. 'She remembers me, I remember you. Best case scenario--it takes all of us. On the other hand, it could just take me. Worst case scenario--I am left here as well or simply wink out of existence.'

Rose's Doctor grinned. 'One in three chance? I'll take those odds any day.'

'So will I,' said Rose. She felt calm for the first time since the original Doctor left her and the duplicate in this universe. One in three chance with the Doctor? That was better than a sure thing with anyone else.

'I won't,' said Pete. His voice rang out over the room. Rose jumped 'You could all wink out of existence. You can't take that risk.'

'I have to,' Rose shot back. 'It's the only way to save the Doctor.'

'And what about your mother? How can I go back to her and say I let you leave, that she'll never see you again?'

She froze, and then slowly breathed out. 'I don't know.' She ran a hand through her hair. 'I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to!'

Pete came forward and took both of Rose's hands in his. He gazed at her earnestly. 'It's not just your mother. You've become the daughter I've never had. I can't let you go. You've made your life here. The Doctor too. There's no guarantee that returning to the other universe will help him.'

'The Doctors say it will,' Rose said. She pulled her hands out of Pete's. 'If they say it will, then I think it will. I'm sorry. I am. But I must go.'

'And I say you must stay,' Pete ground out. 'I'm sorry I have to do this, but if you won't listen to reason... Soldiers!'

All the soldiers immediately trained their weapons on both Doctors and Rose.

'Oh dear,' said the visiting Doctor.

The bedridden Doctor sighed and shook his head.

'What?' demanded Rose. 'You're going to shoot us? Really? How is that going to help? 'Cause I can tell you this--you will have to shoot me to stop me. I can just imagine what Mum will say about that!'

Pete opened his mouth but nothing came out. Rose whirled around to stare at the visiting Doctor. 'When is the new girl going to remember you?'

The Doctor shrugged. 'I don't know, but in relative time, it should be soon if I've played my cards right. You two have been here for a little more than one year, yes?' At their combined nod, he continued. 'So I suggest that we both climb up here on this bed. Physical contact may help. You never know.'

Rose stared back at Pete. 'I'm going. You'll have to kill me to stop me. And if you stop either of the Doctors, this universe will kill them. Either way, you're a murderer.'

Pete stared back for a moment longer, but then his shoulders slumped. 'All right. I won't stop you. I must be mad, but I won't.'

Rose rushed to Pete and gave him a tight, hard hug. He returned it fiercely. 'Thank you,' she whispered. 'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.' 

He gave her one last tight squeeze and then stepped back. 'I know,' he said softly.

Rose turned, lowered the railing on her side of the bed and clambered on. With three of them, it was a tight fit, but Pete came forward and raised the railings again so that Rose and the visitor could relax without fear of falling off.

'Now,' said the Doctor in the tweed jacket, 'I'm only going to touch your minds lightly. Don't worry, Rose, I'm not going to go in deeply. Just enough so that our thoughts are connected superficially. You shouldn't really notice anything. Hopefully this will be enough.'

The Doctor was true to his word. When he touched his fingers to the side of her face, all Rose felt was a hint of a gentle presence in her mind. When it was her Doctor's turn, he sighed slightly and closed his eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand.

'Pete,' she said softly.

'Yes,' he answered. He leaned over the bed.

'If this works, and I am gone, tell Mum I love her. Tell her... tell her, "Thanks for everything," all right?'

'Consider it done.' Pete stepped back from the bed and suddenly turned his head. 'The distortion is back. Same place.' He looked back at them and took a deep breath. 'Good luck, all of you.'

The other Doctor reached across and clasped Rose's arm. Like her, he too laid his head against the tenth Doctor's shoulder. 'Good luck,' he whispered.

The bed jerked suddenly, and Rose realized that Pete had pushed it towards the wall. She only had enough time to notice the vibrations of the wheels turning. And then the world went white.

_To be continued_


	2. Names and Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past and present teams of the Tardis meet with mixed results. Another crisis forces the Doctor into some creativity with jiggery-pokery.

**Chapter 2:** _Names and Faces_

 

The ground was cold, hard, smooth and, Rose suddenly realized, see-through. The next thing she felt were some very familiar vibrations. A rhythmic hum murmured in the background.

'The Tardis,' her Doctor said softly, his eyes wide in wonder. Then he raised an arm and touched the back of his head. 'Ow.' He blinked. 'Bright.'

The other Doctor was already on his feet and flipping switches, twirling knobs and muttering to himself. 'Yes, yes. The garden. Exactly. But that isn't where she would be now. No. The hall.' Abruptly he turned to face them. 'Ah, the Tardis. A bit different from what you remember, I imagine?'

'A bit?' echoed Rose in disbelief as she clambered to her feet. She looked around her and up to the soaring ceiling. 'It sounds the same, though. She is the same, isn't she?'

'Oh, yes!' her Doctor responded, his eyes glowing with eagerness. 'She's the same.' He struggled to sit up. 'Ow. Shame the bed didn't get remembered too.'

'Never mind,' said the tweed Doctor. 'Important thing is, I need to make an appearance, and I'd like to do it in style. A little vindication for a young girl's imaginary friend, we might say. But you two need to stay here, if you don't mind. Rose, help me get him to the infirmary.'

'We're back,' whispered Rose as they helped her Doctor to his feet. 'We're back. You can live!' She stood on tip-toes and kissed his cheek. He grinned, eyes shining.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

There was something crystalline about this new Tardis, Rose thought as she looked around her. All glass and gold, with bright lights shining. As odd as it was, it didn't seem quite as... alien as before.

'He looks good in a tux,' her Doctor commented. He lay swathed in blankets on the infirmary bed.

'Yeah,' said Rose. 'Why didn't you ever wear one? I bet you'd have looked dashing.'

'I did,' he said, with a slightly injured air. 'When we first found your dad's universe, remember?'

'Oh,' she said, thinking. 'Right. But we were serving staff. That's different. You should wear it more.'

'I did. You weren't around to see it.' He looked up at the ceiling. 'It should be around here somewhere. Or perhaps that's what he's wearing now. It is his, you know.'

'Never mind that,' she said. 'How d'you feel?'

'I'm not quite sure,' he responded. 'Odd. Though, is it just me or is it hot in here?'

She shrugged. 'Feels all right to me. All right for the Tardis, that is. You always kept it a bit chilly.'

'Chilly?' he asked absently as he gazed at the ceiling. 'She's changed quite a bit.'

'Sorry?'

'The Tardis. I don't mean the heat. Just her... how she looks. It's the third time now. Third time she's changed this much. She never used to. Much.'

Rose laid the back of her hand gently to his forehead. It seemed rather warm. 'Can you feel her--the Tardis, I mean?'

'Oh, yes!' he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

'I love it when you're this happy,' she said. 'You have such a goofy smile.'

'I've missed her,' he murmured. 'It feels good to be back. No. Better than good. It's... it's...' he floundered.

'What? You--at a loss for words?' 

'Seems so. Hm!' Still smiling, he closed his eyes.

Rose leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. 'Relax then, yeah? I want to look around a bit. The other Doctor's been gone a long time. He could've returned. We'd never know it tucked back here.'

The Doctor nodded, his eyes still closed, and so she left.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Wandering around the corridors felt no different to Rose. She easily found her way back to the console room. No one was there. Slowly she walked around the console, seeing a few old familiar controls and spying many new ones. She trailed her hand lightly over the surface, careful not to move anything. She had become familiar with the old layout, but here she felt like an interloper.

A suspended flight of stairs stretched up behind her. It felt odd climbing steps in the console room itself. When she reached the top, she leaned over the low wall and looked down into the centre. It seemed bigger than before, or perhaps it was the absence of the coral struts that left the room open. Staircases spun off in all directions, almost inviting more movement, more people to dash in and out.

Slowly, she descended the stairs. This new room was beautiful, big, golden and intriguing, but she missed the coral. The Tardis seemed cozier then, just with her and the Doctor. As she reached the bottom, she heard the familiar sound of the key in the lock. She darted back up the stairs and out of sight as the current Tardis team entered.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The Doctor was awake when she returned to the infirmary.

'The others back yet?' he asked.

Rose nodded.

'Did you see them?'

She shook her head and looked down at the floor.

'Hey,' he said softly. 'What's wrong?' He held out a hand. 'Are you missing your parents? What a silly question. Of course you are.'

Rose came to the bed and took his hand. He caressed her fingers with his thumb. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to leave them,' he said. 'I never wanted that.'

'I know you didn't,' she said. 'It's not that. I mean, I know I'll miss them, but it's not that now. I made my decision long ago. Oh, it's just stupid.'

'What? What is it?'

Rose ran her free hand through her hair. 'It's just so silly. I wanted to see the Tardis again. I thought it was gonna be like coming home. I didn't know she'd changed too. She didn't when you regenerated before.'

'She doesn't always,' he said.

'I know. You said. But here we are. She sounds the same--well, mostly--but doesn't look the same, doesn't feel the same. I don't belong here. This is someone else's place now--the Doctor's, but I don't know him any more. He feels more different this time. And this Amy. It's her Tardis, not mine.'

The Doctor was silent. Slowly, he pulled her closer and obediently she sat down on a stool by the bed. She leaned over and laid her head on his chest. He wound his fingers through her hair and gently stroked it. The feel of his fingers was soothing.

'The Tardis still feels familiar to you,' Rose murmured after a while. 'You feel like you've come home, yeah? You've looked so happy since we got here.'

'Yeah,' he said. 'It doesn't matter what she looks like. I know her. I always know her. I wish... I wish I could give that feeling to you.'

'Never mind,' she whispered. 'I'll get used to it. Anyways, home is where you are, really.'

The Doctor stiffened. 'Our current home has just moved. Odd. Haven't felt that for a while. He's taking us somewhere. In time, too. Can you feel it?'

'A bit,' admitted Rose. 'I can feel you more. You feel like a furnace.'

He relaxed. 'We're just passengers, you and I,' he mused. 'That's something I'll have to get used to. Gosh. Me a passenger. Who would have thought.' 

He lapsed into silence then and continued to stroke her hair languidly. Rose sighed and closed her eyes.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Rose and the Doctor hadn't moved by the time the others made their way to the infirmary.

'Oo-er,' the new Doctor said. 'That doesn't look very comfortable.'

Rose sat up slowly and blinked. Her Doctor opened his eyes and smiled.

'Amy, Rory, this is Rose,' said the new Doctor. 'She used to travel with me, rather like you do now.'

'Hi there,' said Rose.

'Hello,' said Amy. Rory smiled and gave a quick wave.

'And this is... Well, this is the Doctor. Another Doctor.' He paused and looked over at the bed. 'What do I call you? My... brother? Twin? Er... son?'

'Not son,' Rose's Doctor said firmly. 'We're the same age... well, experientially that is. Brother. I like brother. Or twin.'

Amy crossed her arms. 'You don't know? And you've got the same name? What's with that? Is this a Time Lord thing? You don't look like twins.'

'Ooh, I like that!' he responded. 'You should have seen us before I left the Tardis. He looked just like me then.'

Amy scowled. 'Doctor, what is he talking about?'

'What I mean is...'

'I'm not talking to you,' said Amy fiercely. She turned her back on him. 'Doctor, my Doctor... God, we're going to have to give this other one a name. I'm not calling him Doctor.'

'Hey,' said Rose. 'I'm not calling him anything but. You hear?'

'Amy,' said the tweed Doctor hastily. 'Names might be a bit difficult. You see, we are actually the same person.'

Silence fell.

'Come again?' said Rory. His gaze darted between the two Doctors, to Amy, to Rose and back to the new Doctor. His Doctor. 'Er...'

'Time Lord-Human metacrisis,' said Rose's Doctor and he waved his hand casually. 'I was duplicated from his ha... genetic material with some human DNA thrown in. Duplicate memories, body, but I'm partly human. Long story. Very improbable, but there you are. Things are always more interesting when they're improbable, don't you think?'

Amy blinked and then scowled. Rory looked at her. 'Then why,' she asked slowly, 'do you, Doctor, not look like him now? What does he mean by that?'

'Ahh,' said Rose's Doctor. 'You haven't told her about regeneration. Oho! This is going to be good.'

Amy's Doctor rounded on his twin and waggled his finger. 'Hush.... you. I'm thinking.'

'You don't need to think,' said Rose. She too crossed her arms. 'Just tell her. You never told me. Believe me, you'd be doing her a favour. Tell her, or I will.'

'Doctor?' said Amy, her voice rising. Her glance darted between her Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor looked at Rose over by the bed and then at Amy. 'Ah, well, you see, it's like this. If there is sufficient damage to my cellular structure that necessitates--'

Rose snorted. 'If he's hurt enough,' she said, 'that he's gonna die, he changes to a new body. Problem solved.'

Rory gulped. 'That... that would be convenient.'

Amy's eyes narrowed. 'Like a snake? You're telling me he peels off his own body and steps out in a new one?' She backed away from the Doctor. 'This is wierd.'

'No,' protested the Doctor. 'No snakes. I can assure you. No snakes.'

'No,' said Rose. 'He just sort of changes. With a lot of light. In a rush.'

Amy eyed her Doctor warily. 'All right. For now. So... if you changed, why didn't he change?'

'The Human DNA,' said Rose's Doctor. 'It bollocksed the mix. Can't regenerate. A shame really. You're right, Rory--is it?-- it's quite handy. I'd like to still have it. Mind you, I think Rose might have something to say about that.'

Rose took his hand and held it. 'Yeah, I would. No more changing, thanks.'

'Enough,' Amy said. 'You can't change. But you--' She wheeled around and pointed to her Doctor. '--can. Enough. Got it.' She shook her head. 'Names. Names. We've got to have a different name for the other one.'

'I'm telling you--' began Rose.

'Just the Doctor,' said both Doctors.

'Nothing else?' queried Rory, looking at Amy nervously. 'We really need something, here.'

'Nothing else,' said Rose.

'Later Doctor; Earlier Doctor?' offered Rory. Amy gave him a withering look. 'First Doctor? Second Doctor?'

'Ha!' said Amy's Doctor. 'Haven't been them for centuries.'

Rose's Doctor sat up, somewhat unsteadily. 'What number are we at now? I think we were at ten when I was created. But you're one step on? Two?'

'Just one,' said the other. 'I'm at eleven.'

'Tenth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor,' supplied Rory desperately.

'Tenth Doctor... Eleventh Doctor,' mused the tenth Doctor as if rolling the sounds around his tongue. 'Mmmmm... too unwieldy.'

'Ten? Eleven?' said Amy. 'What about that? Short and snappy enough for you?'

The eleventh Doctor perked up. 'You may have something there.'

'I agree. Nice, short and to the point,' said the tenth.

'But we can't call you by numbers,' said Rose, aghast.

'Why not?' asked Eleven. 'You'd always know who you were referring to.'

'Yes,' said Ten. 'And "Doctor" would always be implied, even if no-one said it. There you are. You wouldn't have to call me by anything else. Besides,' and he tilted his head and grinned, 'if a Rose by any other name would smell just as sweet, I think "Ten" would do nicely, although I'm quite sure I don't smell as sweet.'

Amy rolled her eyes.

'Doctor...' said Rose, but she was smiling. Ten smiled back but then shivered and fell back against his pillows. His hair was plastered against his forehead.

Eleven coughed slightly. 'Er, yes, well. Right you are. We've got our names. Is that all right with you, Amy?'

'It'll do,' she said. Then she frowned again and approached the bed. She peered at Ten's face. 'Am I imagining things or are you looking sicker than when we came in?'

'All the excitement of getting new names,' said Ten. 'I'll be all right.'

'I agree with Amy,' said Eleven. 'You don't look at all well.' He pulled out his sonic screwdriver as he approached the bed and began to scan. After a moment he peered at the screwdriver and then back down at his patient. 'Ah!' He looked at the screwdriver again. After a pause, he looked up. 'Oh. Oh dear.'

'What's wrong?' asked Rose.

'As odd as this may sound,' he said, 'I think that he's reacting to this universe.'

'What?' cried Rose. 'He can't live here either?'

'No, no, he should be here. It's rather... Hmmm. Ah....Think of it like this--do you offer a man dying of thirst a glass of water or do you dump him in a swimming pool and hold him under?'

'Oh,' said Rose.

'I gave him the glass of water before we returned, metaphorically speaking, of course. Now we've thrown him in the swimming pool.'

'Is he going to be all right?' asked Rory.

'I'll be fine,' said Ten. 'I just need some time to adjust.'

'Er,' said Amy. 'I get the metaphor, but what is the water supposed to be?'

'This universe's energy,' said Rose. 'It's different.' She turned to Eleven. 'Is it because he's hybrid? Maybe the human part of him was fine, but the Time Lord part wasn't. Now they're unbalanced all over again?' She frowned. 'No. That doesn't make any sense. I'm human and I've been fine all along.'

'Actually, you may have something there,' mused Eleven. 'He may be human as far as his internal organs go, more or less, but his mind, and the rest of him, is mostly Time Lord. His body was trying to adapt with what healthy human DNA he had. However, the Time Lord part couldn't absorb the energy of the other universe and those cells were shutting down. You could say he was starving to death. Although he wasn't really, but he was. So to speak. Now the Time Lord cells are suddenly being called into action, but... after being starved of this universe's energy--'

'He's now in the swimming pool,' said Rose.

'Precisely,' agreed Eleven. 'His body is struggling to make do with the constant stream of this universe's energy while the Time Lord part is trying to recover--in very simplistic terms, that is. Put it another way--the Time Lord cells are being choked, overloaded, before they can re-adapt. It's compounding the problem. The question is--'

'Why weren't you affected--either of you, both of you--when we first found the other universe?' Rose asked.

'Pure Time-Lord?' suggested Ten. 'No genetic conflict? We might have, though, if he, I, had stayed longer. Hard to say.'

Eleven nodded. 'I'm afraid, Rose, that your Doctor is a walking anomaly. Human-Time Lord metacrisis is, well, it's never happened before. He's lucky. It's an unstable, unprecedented thing. There is no telling what balances and checks go on in him at a genetic level every day. It would be fascinating to study...'

'Oi!' protested Ten. 'I had enough of that in the other universe, thank you very much. By humans who had no idea what they were doing.'

'Yeah,' said Rose. 'Don't go there.'

'I wouldn't,' said Eleven. 'Not without your permission. It would be fascinating though.' He peered closely at Ten. 'You must have lost your time sense.'

'Yeah,' said Ten and he winced. 'Now... it seems all over the place.'

'I'm not surprised,' said Eleven. 'You're going to be pretty clumsy.'

'Dizzy,' murmured Ten. He waved his hand slightly in front of his face as if fascinated. Then his arm dropped to the bed and he clutched the edge of the mattress.

'Doctor,' said Amy, 'am I the only one here who isn't caught up in all of your fond memories and speculation? He's sick and you lot are still blathering. A little less talk and more action, I'm thinking.'

'You're right,' said Eleven. 'You're absolutely right. Hmmm.'

'I'm not caught up in it,' said Rory. 'How do you kick-start a Time Lord's cells anyway?'

Rose shook her head. 'I don't know,' she said miserably. 'I thought coming back here would fix everything. I should've learned by now it doesn't work like that.' She hung her head.

'Hey,' said Eleven. 'Come here, you.' He gathered Rose in his arms and hugged her. 'I'm going to do everything I can. No need to give up yet.'

Rose nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. From his bed, Ten watched them and then slowly closed his eyes.

After a moment, Eleven abruptly straightened and let go of Rose. 'That's it!' he cried.

'That's what?' asked Amy.

'Rory,' said Eleven, 'you're a genius.' He took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned himself. He then crossed over to the bed and scanned Ten. Ten did not stir.

'I am?' asked Rory. He straightened.

'You are. Absolutely!' said Eleven, peering at the screwdriver. 'That's it. Ha ha! We have a plan.' He tossed the screwdriver to Amy and handed Rory the stool. 'Carry those, would you?' He swept the blankets off Ten.

Rose touched Ten's face. 'Doctor, wake up. I think we're moving you.'

There was no answer. 'Doctor?' she said again. She shook him gently by the shoulders. 'Doctor!'

'I'm sorry, Rose,' said Eleven. 'He's not asleep. He's unconscious.' With one swift move, he lifted Ten easily and carried him in his arms. 'Come on,' he said and strode out of the infirmary.

 

_To be continued_


	3. Adrift in the Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tardis takes control, but is her cure worse than the problem?

**Chapter 3:** _Adrift in the Vortex_

Rose followed the others. She could see Ten's head resting against Eleven's shoulder, his darker hair brushing against Eleven's lighter brown mop. The room opened up large and golden before them. Amy and Rory swarmed around the console at ease, but Rose had to watch her step on the unfamiliar stairs. By the time she reached the centre, Eleven had already nudged a control with his elbow, careful not to jostle Ten.

'What are we doing here?' asked Amy.

Rose looked alarmed. 'You're not going to get him to look into the heart of the Tardis, are you?'

'No, no!' said Eleven. 'That wouldn't do at all.' He turned carefully, still cradling Ten. 'Rory, bring that stool over here, would you? Right here. Closer. Yes. That's it. Cheers.' Gently, he deposited Ten on the stool. 'Hold him up?'

Rory and Rose moved in on each side and held him. 

'Good. Now, Amy, the screwdriver.' Eleven caught it and leaned over the console. Rapidly, he twisted knobs and pulled levers. Suddenly he dove under the console, pulled out cables and rerouted them. 'With a bit of jiggery-pokery, if she'll let me...' Standing back up, he held the screwdriver against an odd object embedded in the console.

'I remember that thing,' said Rose. 'It was in the Tardis I knew.'

'It never changes,' said Eleven absently. Something clicked, and he very gently eased it open. It revealed a space that lay under the glass top. Rose craned her neck and peered down into it.

'What is it,' she asked.

'The Briode Nebuliser,' Eleven said. 'Now, lay him on the console. I need his hand.'

Between them, Rose and Rory shifted Ten so that he half sat on the stool and half lay, his upper body slumped over the console and his head turned with his right cheek against the glass.

'That's it,' said Eleven. Carefully he took Ten's left arm and eased his hand into the cavity. 'Step back,' he advised.

As soon as the hand was fully in, the cover snapped back over it and the wrist. Rose and Rory started. Amy stared from behind them. The cover molded itself to fit snugly.

'What is it doing,' fretted Rose.

'Kick-starting his cells, if we're lucky,' murmured Eleven. 'It's reading him first.'

Silence fell. Nothing happened at first, but as they watched, Rose could gradually feel the background vibration of the Tardis shift slightly.

'Did you--' she began.

'Shhh!' whispered Eleven. 

Rose closed her mouth. The vibration became stronger, and she noticed Rory and Amy looking down at the glass beneath their feet. Eleven's gaze was still fixed on Ten.

The time rotor roared to life, and the Tardis lurched. They all stumbled, and Ten's body, still held by his hand stuck in the device, shifted and jammed against the controls on the console.

'What's it doing?' cried Amy as she clung onto the railing behind her. The familiar sound of the Tardis dematerializing surrounded them.

'She's going into the vortex!' shouted Eleven, his eyes wide. 'I didn't expect that.'

'Well, stop it!' Amy said, still clinging to the rail.

'She knows what she's doing, doesn't she?' asked Rose as she held on to the edge of the console. The Tardis lurched in a different direction and she was flung onto her back. Clambering back up, she peered at Ten. His eyes were still closed. Was it her imagination, Rose thought, or was there a slight frown?

'I think so,' gasped Eleven. He reached over as best he could over the juddering surface and pounded his hand down on a large button, but a spark of energy shot out and he snatched it back. 'She thinks so, at any rate.' He shook his hand up and down to cool it.

Suddenly the noise quietened and the Tardis calmed.

'Where are we?' asked Rory.

Eleven flexed his hand. 'We're in the Time Vortex. Floating.'

'But how is that going to help the Doctor,' asked Rose. 'He doesn't need more energy.'

'I don't know,' murmured Eleven. 'But I trust her. She doesn't often take action on her own like this, but each time she has, there has always been a reason.'

'As long as he doesn't become an egg,' said Rose. Amy and Rory looked at her and then each other.

'He's not Slitheen,' said Eleven. He circled back around the console to where Ten lay. 'I wouldn't worry about that.' He hovered the screwdriver over Ten's hand and let it whir.

'Something's wrong,' said Rose. 'He's frowning.'

'Wait,' said Eleven. He pocketed the screwdriver. 'Wait.'

A few minutes passed. Ten's frown deepened and then they could all hear a soft gasp.

'Doctor--' began Rose, but she was cut off.

Ten suddenly jerked, as if trying to pull his arm free. At the same time, wispy tendrils of soft blue energy flowed out of the device and wreathed themselves up his arm. Before anyone could move, the blue light streamed over his whole body, flickering and twisting.

Ten screamed.

'Doctor, do something,' cried Rose. She launched herself at Ten, but Eleven caught her, his arm around her waist, and held her tight.

'Stay back,' he shouted. 'He might survive that, but you wouldn't.'

Rose clawed at the air, but Eleven held her in an iron grip. She could still see Ten, and his face was contorted, his back arched.

'It's hurting him,' she sobbed.

'I know,' said Eleven, strained. 'I know. I'm sorry.'

But then the energy dissipated as quickly as it came, and Ten's body slumped once more.

In the stunned silence that followed, they all heard the soft click as the device released and the covering withdrew from Ten's hand.

Rose twisted out of Eleven's grip and he let her go. Trembling, she caressed Ten's cheek. It felt cool, but her fingers tingled from the touch as if his skin were slightly charged. She fumbled at his neck and found his heartbeat. It was a little fast but strong. She could hear the sonic screwdriver whirring from behind her and then, after a pause, Eleven leaned forward, his face next to hers.

'He's all right,' he whispered. 'He's all right, Rose. Or he will be.'

Very gently, as if with a child, Eleven wound his arms around Ten and lifted him away from the console and upright, still on the stool.

At Eleven's touch, Ten's eyes opened. He looked about him wildly and then shuddered. 'I... I...' he said brokenly. 'I can't...' He began to shake.

'I know,' said Eleven softly. 'I know.' 

He lifted Ten off the stool, but as Ten clutched at him, he overbalanced and they half fell, half knelt on the floor. Eleven inched backwards until his back was against the under-column of the console, and he pulled Ten towards him so that Ten's right side was against his chest, and Ten's head was bowed under his chin. Their legs sprawled out over the floor. Eleven reached up with one hand and touched his fingers to the side of Ten's face. 

'I thought so,' he whispered and withdrew his hand. 'I'm sorry.'

Ten shuddered, and Eleven tightened his arms around him. 'I've got you,' he said. 'I've got you. Listen to my voice. Find your way out.' 

Rose knelt, and Amy and Rory hovered uncertainly behind her. 'What happened,' she asked.

Eleven's voice was hushed, almost reverent. 'She showed him the Time Vortex. She showed him the Vortex and filled him with artron energy.'

'But I thought that was fatal,' said Rose. 'Didn't that make you regenerate on the Game Station?'

He rocked Ten slightly. 'No. That was the full energy from the heart of the Tardis. That kills. Artron energy--you know that, Rose--all of you have it. It's part of the background radiation in time travel. Beneficial, actually, but usually doesn't come in the amount he just had.'

Rose scrambled forward so she sat next to him. She took Ten's hand and held it between her own. 'But the Time Vortex... Why?'

Eleven shook his head. 'I'm not sure. I was hoping that using the Rassilon Imprimatur as a guide to help the Tardis retrain his Time-Lord cells using my stored pattern would help revive him. Clearly she didn't think it was enough.'

Ten opened his eyes, but didn't make a sound. His eyes wide, but face slack, he stared off into the distance.

'Doctor?' whispered Rose. He didn't respond.

'What does showing the Time Vortex do?' asked Rory. 'He doesn't look all right.'

Eleven shuddered. 'Time Lord children are shown it for a very brief time during their initiation.'

'You didn't like it?' asked Amy.

'Yeah,' admitted Eleven. 'I only caught a glimpse. That was enough. But he...' and he looked down at Ten almost tenderly, 'he saw it fully. More than I ever have.' 

'But...' began Rory.

'You talked about kick-starting his cells, Rory,' said Eleven. 'The Tardis has just done that, but not just physically. Mentally, too--a lot bigger kick than I had planned.'

'Why?' asked Rose resentfully. 'Why so much? Does she hate him for being part-human?'

Eleven looked at her, shocked. He tightened his hold on Ten. 'No, no, no. Nothing of the sort,' he said. 'Rather the reverse. I think she's very fond of him. She's glad to have him back, and wanted the best for him.'

Amy gestured at Ten's face. 'How is that better?'

'It's better. He'll need time to adjust--seeing the Time Vortex directly, unprotected, is a big event in any Time Lord's life--but the Tardis obviously decided to heal mind and body together.'

'There was nothing wrong with his mind,' protested Rose.

Eleven shook his head. 'He's not damaged. I need you to trust me. Trust the Tardis. His cells had closed down, his time-sense damaged. He was dying. Forcing the cells to rejuvenate like that maybe saved him, but... It's as I said before. A human-Time Lord hybrid... The Tardis chose to retrain body and mind together, to accept his Time-Lord heritage.'

'So he can change bodies again?' asked Amy.

'No,' said Eleven softly. 'He is still partly human. Those checks and balances will continue, but he will be more stable. With you, Rose, and with the Tardis, he will have had the best grounding in both worlds. What a teacher he could be--a bridge, for all of us.'

Rose felt the hand in hers grip. She looked up and saw Ten's eyes gazing at her.

'Doctor?' she whispered. 

He smiled briefly, but then his eyes closed.

'He looked at me,' she said.

'Right,' said Eleven. 'Let's get him back to bed.'

But when they had settled Ten in the infirmary once more, Eleven turned to Rose. 'You too. He will need someone with him tonight. Hold him. Let him know he's not alone.'

Rose nodded mutely. She pulled off her shoes and jacket and climbed in under the covers behind Ten who was curled on his side. As she wound her arm around his waist and held him close, she shot Eleven a look over her shoulder.

'I hope you're right about all of this.'

But before he could answer, she turned her head back, closed her eyes, and rested her forehead against Ten's hair. From behind her, she could hear Eleven sigh and then footsteps fade away.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Rose found the other three talking in the Console Room. She yawned as she climbed the short set of steps.

'Morning,' said Amy. 'How's Ten?'

Rose hesitated. 'I... I don't know. He slept all night. He's awake now, but staring at the ceiling.'

Eleven nodded. 'That's to be expected. Can't think someone is going to shrug off having the universe poured into his head overnight, can you.'

Rory blinked. 'Wow,' he said. 'The whole universe?'

'Pretty much,' said Eleven. 'Give him time. Time... Wonderful thing is time. Cures all ills. Causes them too, but that's a different story. Right! In the meantime,' he said as he pulled down a lever on the console, 'I suggest we stop somewhere to refuel, restock and give some of us some time to relax. Amy and Rory here haven't even had their honeymoon yet, and from what I understand of human mating rituals, that's simply deplorable.'

'Doctor...' said Amy. Rory grinned.

'What... You two are married?' asked Rose. 'Really?'

'We are,' said Rory proudly. 'Yesterday.'

'And so,' said Eleven, 'I want you two to choose a place you would like to go. I can drop you off. It seems that someone wants me on the Orient Express and I've promised I'd go. But, Rose, Ten could do with being away from the Time Vortex for a bit. He's particularly time-sensitive right now. Until his cells have fully stabilized, I don't want him travelling in the Tardis.'

'Time-sensitive?' asked Rory. He smirked. 'Sounds like a post-dated cheque.'

Around them, the Tardis whined, and then settled with a deep, reverberating thump. Eleven patted the console.

'So you and he will stop here for a bit while I deal with whatever it is they need me for.'

Rose looked towards the doors. 'So where is here?' she asked. 'Anywhere exotic? Warm?' She walked over and opened them. The Roald Dahl Plass stretched out before her. 'Cardiff?' Her shoulders sagged. 'You're joking. What about the Rift? I thought you said he was time-sensitive.'

'He is,' said Eleven, who had come up behind her. 'But there's no Time Vortex here, as such. The Rift is just a single gateway through time and space. A doorway. The energies are quite different. Much simpler. Calmer, especially now. He'll be fine. Besides, when I come back to pick you two up, I'd like to fuel up the Tardis. She's running a bit low. Rebooting the universe does that to one.'

Rose leaned towards him. 'But... Jack will want to see him,' she said in a low voice. 'I don't think he is ready to see people yet.'

Eleven laughed. 'Jack is a bit... much, isn't he.' He smiled gently. 'Don't worry, Rose. He's no longer here. Nor is Torchwood. You two will be left alone. I promise you.'

'He'll be all right?' Rose asked, her voice still low. 'He... he won't talk to me.'

Eleven put his hand on her shoulder. 'He just needs time. Your regular, human, slow time. We haven't moved much at all relative to your life in the other universe. It's June 27, 2010. Although he's over the worst, he is still adapting to the energy here. He's going to be disoriented until then. His sense of time will fluctuate. Until it settles down, things will seem to be going too fast or too slow. Watch out. His reflexes will be clumsy. Don't let him break anything, all right?'

Rose snorted. 'I can't trust him at the best of times. Or you, for that matter.'

Eleven smiled ruefully. 'He will get better. Go and do boring things. It's what he needs. Have lunch in a cafe. See the castle. Watch the trains go by. Just let him be him.'

Rose nodded and began to turn away, but stopped. She looked up at Eleven. 'You will come back for us, yeah? You won't just leave us again, stuck here? I'm dead in this universe, remember?'

Eleven started and took his hand from her shoulder as if it burned him. He didn't speak for a moment.

'You won't, will you?' Rose pressed. 'See, I don't know what to expect from you now.'

Eleven looked away. 'No. I won't leave you.'

Rose looked at him for a long moment and then she retreated back into the Tardis and headed for the infirmary.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Ten was sitting up, legs dangling over the edge of the bed when Eleven came in bearing an armful of clothing.

'Rose...' Ten cleared his throat. 'Rose is finding some clothes for me.' His voice was low, distant.

'I know,' said Eleven. 'But I thought you might like these. I don't wear them any more.'

He spread the clothing out over the end of the bed. Ten touched the brown pinstripe suit and then the blue.

'Either one,' said Eleven. 'They're yours.'

Ten nodded and, with a small smile, gathered the brown suit to him. 

'Right you are,' said Eleven. He reached forward and tucked a pair of dark-rimmed glasses in a pocket. 'Do you need help changing?'

Ten shook his head. He fingered the glasses and nodded.

'I'll be outside, then. See you out there.'

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

They stood outside the doors of the Tardis. Rose could feel a faint mist on her skin from the fountain behind them, and water rushed and burbled at the base.

'You ready?' Rose asked. She looked up at Ten.

'Yeah,' he said. They stepped off the stone slabs and onto the Plass. He shivered.

'Half a tick,' said Eleven from the doorway. He came forward and shook out a bundle. 'I think you might need this.'

'Your coat,' said Rose. She grinned. 'Really? You don't use it any more?'

Eleven shook his head. 'I'd rather see Ten wearing it.'

Ten said nothing but fingered the soft, brown cloth gently, caressingly.

'There are singe marks on it,' said Rose. 'What happened?'

'Er, long story.' Eleven hunched his shoulders. 'I'll tell you sometime. At any rate, they don't show. Much. Come on. Let's see you in it.' He helped Ten into it and, after thinking, reached into Ten's jacket pocket and pulled out the glasses. He slid them onto Ten's face and then stepped back into the doorway. A big grin spread over his face. 'Oh, yes. That's right. That's... good. Yes.'

'I agree,' said Rose. She took Ten's hand and smiled up at him. 'Come on, handsome. It's time we were off.'

'Rose,' said Eleven, 'take this. You'll need it to get cash. And... you never know.' He handed her a sonic screwdriver. 'It's like the one he, we, had before.'

Rose grinned. She reached up and gave Eleven a peck on the cheek. 'Thanks.' He nodded and disappeared through the doors. She stepped back by Ten's side, and they stood and watched as the Tardis faded from view and air rushed at their faces.

 

_To be continued_


	4. Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten begins to explore his heritage more fully with some startling results.

 

They walked slowly. They were in no hurry, and Ten was still unsteady on his feet. The skies were clear and the sun was warm on their faces. Few people were about and it was quiet.

'It feels like a Sunday,' said Rose. 'I bet you it is.'

They didn't need to walk far; there was a cafe on a street just off the Plass. They found a table by the windows, and Rose held Ten's arm as he half fell, half lurched into a seat. She looked around them. 'Isn't this where we had breakfast with Mickey and Jack? Do you remember?' She laughed a little. 'It seems so long ago.'

She ordered a plate of chips for the two of them. 'Not much to start with,' she said with a shrug when it arrived. 'But we can order more if you feel like it, yeah?' She fished around in her pocket and brought out a small handful of coins. 'No need to use the sonic screwdriver just yet. He kept my room just the same. Lucky I still had some money kicking around.'

'I'm not surprised,' said Ten slowly.

'What?' asked Rose. Her hand froze, a chip halfway to her mouth.

Ten blinked, looked away for a moment and then back at her. 'He kept your room just the same.'

She put the chip down.

He looked down at the table. 'I would have.' He absentmindedly toyed with a 20p coin on the table, and then flicked it back toward the rest. It skidded too far and went over the edge of the table with a clatter. He looked startled. Rose picked it up and put it with the others.

She put her hand over his. 'Maybe. But you wouldn't have left him to die in another universe.'

Ten looked at her then, focusing on her face for the first time since the Tardis healed him. 'He didn't know.'

Rose scowled. 'He still abandoned us. Didn't let us choose.'

Ten bowed his head in his hands. 'He couldn't help it,' he said in a muffled voice. 'Please let it go.'

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'You okay?'

He shook his head. Then he raised it and grinned. It was weak, but it was a grin nonetheless. 

'Bundle of laughs, aren't I.'

'Laugh a minute, you are,' said Rose. She took his hand again. 'Anything I can do?'

'I can't stop seeing it,' he whispered. His eyes were unfocused again.

'See what?' she asked. 'The Time Vortex?'

He nodded.

'I'm here--I'm listening, if you want,' said Rose.

'No, no,' said Ten. 'I'd just babble.'

'That never stopped you before. I'll listen.'

Ten took a deep breath and blew it out noisily. He fidgeted.

'Go on,' said Rose softly.

'It's beautiful,' he said at last. 'And severe. It's... It's... How can I tell you... how can I make you understand without resorting to cliches? Ahh!' He scraped the fingers of both hands through his hair, running them back and forth, and shook his head. His hair stuck up wildly.

'Use cliches,' said Rose. 'At least you'll have a place to start, yeah?'

He frowned and then closed his eyes tightly. 'Time...' he whispered. 'It faded for me this past year. But now... I feel it, see it so strongly, stronger than I ever had before. So bright. So strong. A stream, path, torrent. But not straight. Never straight and simple. Loops, eddies. Cause and effect. Effect and cause. It's... It's... Time. Time, time, time. You can go forward, you can go backward. Count the years. There's the big path, fixed points pinning it down, but small paths, changes, causality, dancing, dancing in and out, like... like... like... some crazy Maypole. The pole, the pole--it's fixed, sort of. Wobbly, maybe. Kinked. The ribbons, long, short, thin, thick, shining streams of light, weaving, looping, knotted, crashing. Oops! There goes a civilization, just because one person refused to help weave that ribbon. Before, it was vibrant, continued almost forever. Nothing can continue forever, but it would have tried. One path, branching, it continues. Another ribbon, it is destroyed. People lose everything. Lost, alone, despair. All of them. No hope. Other peoples, other worlds still dance: joy, growth, creativity. Good and bad, sorrow, joy all mixed--pounding, pounding in my head.

'If I reach out and touch a ribbon, I feel as if the worlds, emotions will rush at me, fill me. So many people, so many stories. Hate, love, growth, decay... so strong. I can't touch. I know, I know it's there, but I can't touch. If I touch, I'll be pulled in, overwhelmed. And so many ribbons, countless. A universe full, shimmering, shining, crazy in chaos, but so beautiful, intricate.'

He opened his eyes then, blinking, and rubbed his hands over his face, resting his elbows on the table. 'Ohh... What a comeuppance.'

'What do you mean,' asked Rose. She leaned over and curled her fingers around his elbows, anchoring.

He levelled his gaze at her, his pupils dilated, and yet he seemed to look right through her. His eyes were dark, darker than their usual chocolate brown.

'The Time-Lords used to dance among those ribbons, on that path, never touching. Only watching, never affected. I never could, really. I always had to get involved which, I can tell you, made me very unpopular with them. But I could always leave. Leave behind the people who had to cope, the people in the middle of the beauty, the pain, the hope, the terror. But I'd leave. I'd run. Nothing would touch me... well, not touch me for long. And if it did, then off I go on another adventure. Distract myself until time (time!) healed it, or at least dulled it. I had fixed the problem, I'd always tell myself. I'd done what my own sense of morality told me. Fixed the problem. Saved the day. But saving the day isn't enough. Healing people, healing their hurts, their hearts, takes time--time I'd never give. I'd be gone, dancing, dancing among the ribbons, finding my next adventure.'

He stopped then, almost gasping for air. Rose squeezed his arms. 'I'm here,' she said softly. 'Slow down. I'm here.'

'Slow down,' he murmured. His eyes focused, and this time it felt to Rose as if he were looking at her. 'Do you remember the first day I met you? Well, day, that is, after the night in your store?'

'Yeah,' she said.

'I took your hand and told you about the Earth, hurtling around the Sun. We could fly off at any second, flung off by this crazy-fast planet--this tiny, little planet that just won't stop whirling and whizzing around its star? That I felt it all the time, that I could feel it even as I told you about it?'

'I remember,' she said.

'It's always there, always in my mind. But... Oh Rose...,' and here he shook his head slowly, 'the time I've had with you this past year. No more dancing, no more running. Partly human, one heart. Frail. Stuck on the slow path. No escape if things get rough. Frightening. Scary. But you... you were always there. Even in those first six months, uncertain, hurting. But you taught me what it means to be human, to be on a ribbon. To be truly involved. I understand now. And... I was going to die. Me! Die? Unthinkable! But there it was and nothing I could do. No regeneration to save me even though it felt as if it ought to happen. It was missing. It was wrong. I was on the wrong ribbon. Frightening. Overwhelming. But you were there, and you were my anchor. As scared as I was, I knew I was where I ought to be. Time could do what she wanted, leave me behind, but on that slow path, you were there, healing my heart. But then he comes and saves the day. Brings us back. And now I'm going to live again. But off he goes, dancing among the ribbons, another day to save, somewhere, somewhen, somehow. Someone needs to dance, and he's the last true Time-Lord. The only one who really can.'

'Oh, Doctor,' said Rose, and she felt tears prick in her eyes.

'But the Tardis showed me the Time Vortex. I never really saw it as a child. I couldn't handle it. And now... I couldn't look away. She forced me. I trust her. If that's what I needed, that's what I needed. But it's filling me. I can't look away. And now... now I've been human, I understand. I've been human before, but, but not really. Just a glimpse compared to this. I can't just not touch anymore. Universes of streams, paths on paths, stretching, streaming in all directions and impossible contortions, shifted, parallel. Tunnels of streaming, shimmering time. But, I know, I truly know how Time can be so cruel, so kind, so... irrevocable. And... oh dear... I'm sorry, Rose. Those cliches do insist.'

'Don't matter,' said Rose. 'I don't care. But you've got me, you understand? Hold on to me, if it helps. All right?'

He nodded jerkily. 'Yeah. It helps.'

Silence fell. She took his hand and wrapped it in her own. His fingers clutched fitfully around hers. The cafe was empty, and the sole clerk was sitting on a stool, texting on her mobile.

After a long while, Ten shifted a bit and swallowed. 'Thirsty,' he said.

'Too much talking,' Rose teased gently. 'I'll get some water.'

Ten clutched at her hands. 'Don't let go,' he said.

'Only for a moment, okay?' Rose soothed. 'Just a minute. See? The glasses and tap are just over there on that counter. You'll still see me, right?'

He relaxed a tiny bit. 'Yeah. What you must think of me. I've finally done what I should've done as a child, and here I am going to pieces.'

'It's a bit different,' said Rose a little sharply. 'You're still sick. And... and you know more. You've seen more. You understand more.'

Ten said nothing but bowed his head again.

'Just a moment, all right?' said Rose.

'Yeah,' he whispered.

She squeezed his hand and laid it on the table. She got up and crossed the floor, weaving between the empty tables. The clerk looked up absentmindedly, but when she saw Rose take two glasses, she got up slowly, stretched and disappeared into the back.

Rose held the first glass to the spigot, but twisted around so she could keep an eye on Ten. He was watching her, his hands clenching and unclenching. As she watched him, she noticed, through the windows behind him, a dark-haired woman walking by. But when the woman caught sight of Ten, she paused as if in recognition. Then she walked quickly towards the cafe doors.

Warily, Rose started filling the second glass. The doors opened, and the woman entered. She scanned the room and saw him. There was something familiar about her, Rose thought, something tickling at her memory. A baby was nestled against her chest in a carry-sling.

The woman headed for Ten, but Rose swiftly stepped in front of her. 'Can I help you?' she asked.

'No, no,' said the woman in a rich, Welsh accent. 'I just want to see your customer.' She stepped to the side.

Rose followed and once again put herself in front. 'He's not my customer, mate. He's with me. Again, anything I can help you with?'

The woman focused on Rose then. She wavered for a moment, glancing between the two of them. Finally she leaned forward. 'Is... is that the Doctor?' she whispered.

'What if he is,' Rose responded. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Gwen.'

'Gwen?' asked Rose. She shook her head. 'I'm sorry...?'

Gwen took a deep breath and then, as if coming to a decision, she nodded. 'I used to be with Torchwood. Does that mean anything to you?'

Rose stared at her. 'Yeah, it does,' she finally said. 'What d'you want with him?'

'I've come to warn him. He needs to--'

But she was unable to finish her sentence. At that moment, the air was rent with a white, jagged flash. A large, bulky shape towered in the middle of the cafe. Two more white lights exploded in quick succession, and three massive beings moved swiftly to surround Ten who struggled to his feet.

'Doctor,' cried Rose, but as she ran forward, another flash appeared and the alien swiftly pressed the muzzle of its gun against her chest. Behind her, Gwen backed away, crossing her arms over her baby.

'You are the Doctor,' barked the first warrior to appear.

Ten blinked. He clutched the edge of the table, but he managed to stay upright. 'I am,' he said. He looked over at Rose. 'Let her go.'

The soldiers ignored him. 'In accordance with the statutes of the Shadow Proclamation, we lawfully take you into custody pending charges of genocide, treason, aiding and abetting torture and imprisonment, in addition to other and lesser charges which will be revealed to you at the proper time.'

Rose gasped. She looked wildly around her, casting about for ideas, but as she moved, the muzzle pressed harder against her. 'Any attempt to interfere and you will be summarily executed. This is your only warning.'

'Don't move,' shouted Ten. 'Either of you.'

The two soldiers flanking him seized his arms.

'Rose!' he cried, but in another blinding flash he and his captors were gone.

 

_To be continued_


	5. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is gone, but Rose is not alone. Gwen comes out of her post-Torchwood isolation to lend a hand.

**Chapter 5:** _Curiouser and Curiouser_

Rose staggered forward. 'Doctor!' 

But the cafe was empty once more. 

Spots danced in her eyes from the flashes of light of the aliens' transmat. As she blinked hard, trying to clear them, Gwen rushed to her side. 'I was too late,' she gasped. 'Too late. Oh God, I'm so, so sorry.'

Rose rounded on her. 'Where've they taken him? Who were they?' She shook Gwen by the shoulders but remembered the baby and snatched her hands back, breathing hard. 'What've you done?'

'I didn't do anything,' protested Gwen. 'I heard they were coming for him, and he needed to watch out. I knew that if he ever came here, I'd have to warn him.'

'Why?' cried Rose angrily. 'He never did those things they said.'

'I know, I know,' said Gwen. 'But I hear things. Torchwood may be gone, but I hear things.'

Rose dashed over to the table where she and Ten had sat. Ten's chair lay on the floor where it had fallen, but there was no other sign of what had just happened. Her coins and the plate of chips were still there, undisturbed. Gwen joined her silently, and they walked around carefully looking for any subtler signs of the struggle. There were none.

Behind them, the kitchen doors swung open and flapped closed. The clerk leaned over the counter, looking puzzled. 'Any problem out here? I thought I heard shouting.'

Gwen took Rose's arm. 'No problem. Go back to what you were doing.' She turned to Rose and lowered her voice. 'Time to go. Best keep this contained.'

Rose pulled her arm out of Gwen's grip. 'I want to stay here. He might...'

'He's gone,' said Gwen firmly. 'They won't bring him back.'

The clerk frowned. 'What's going on? Do you want me to call the police?'

'That won't be necessary,' said Gwen shortly and turned her back on the clerk. 'We should go,' she said. 'Back to my apartment unless you have somewhere better. Staying here won't help.' She took Rose's arm once more and this time Rose reluctantly allowed herself to be led out of the cafe.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Neither of them spoke as they walked the two blocks to Gwen's jeep. When Gwen unlocked the doors, Rose dropped into the seat, feeling numb. 'He's gone,' she whispered. 'Just like that. He's gone, and I don't even know where they've taken him. I don't even know where to start.'

'But he's the Doctor,' said Gwen as she slid into the driver's seat. 'The way Jack would talk, he could solve any problem. Maybe he can sort this out.'

'No,' said Rose. She slumped over, holding her head in her hands. 'He's sick. He can't deal with this right now.'

'Oh!' said Gwen. 'He... he gets sick?'

With a start, Rose stared at Gwen and then shook her head. 'It's different from you and me. It's... time and space and it's all swirling around his head and he can't think and... you haven't a clue what I'm talking about.'

'Doesn't matter,' said Gwen briskly. 'I know he can travel in time. Sounds like he did a little too much. Something like that?'

Rose gave a short laugh. 'Actually, that's pretty close. Sort of. But he can't get himself out of trouble. You said you used to be in Torchwood. Can you get us back there? Maybe they have something that can help us.'

Gwen shook her head and scowled. 'Torchwood's gone. It was blown up by the government. I have a few things though. For example,' and she brought out her mobile and danced her fingers over the touch pad, 'I was able to preserve a back-up system Tosh--um, a former colleague--had hidden. I can link to... Ah!' She handed the mobile to Rose. 'There you are. That's how I knew you had arrived.' A video played back, showing Rose and Ten stepping off the stonework by the fountain and onto the pavement.

'Where's the Tardis?' asked Rose. She could see herself and Ten watching the fountain and wind suddenly stirring her hair.

Gwen grinned. 'That's the Doctor's ship? It's the perception filter. You can't see what's on that spot you came from.'

'But the Tardis has shown up on CCTV before,' objected Rose.

'The Tardis, maybe, but not whatever's on that stone.' Gwen paused for a moment and then asked, 'It's still there, right? Can you fly it? It must have all sorts of things that can help us.'

'No,' said Rose. 'It isn't there. There are... others on board, and they left.'

'Others?' Gwen looked startled. She leaned forward, hesitated and then asked, 'Is Jack one of them?'

Rose shook her head.

'Ah. I'd have liked... Never mind.' There was a wistful tone to Gwen's voice, but then she shook her head and briskly began keying in something on the mobile. 

'You don't know where Jack is?' asked Rose. 'He could help. He knows a lot of stuff.'

'He left,' said Gwen curtly. 'A while ago. I'm sorry, but we're on our own.' She straightened. 'I've reset the alarm to tell us if anyone else appears on that spot. The program can track that and alert us. So if your friends return, we'll know.'

'Thanks,' said Rose. She leaned back against her seat as Gwen started the jeep and pulled away from the curb. 'In the cafe,' she continued, 'you said you wanted to warn the Doctor. You said, "They were coming for him". Who?'

Gwen shook her head. 'I don't know. All I knew was that the Doctor was considered "wanted" for crimes. I've never met him face to face, but Jack thinks highly of him, and I trust Jack. And the Doctor did help us get the Earth back.' She shrugged. 'You heard the rest of it when they came.'

'But how did you--'

Just then an insistent beeping filled the air.

'Hang on,' said Gwen. She pulled over to the side of the road. 'That's the alarm I set. Perhaps your friends have come back.' She picked up the mobile.

'Is that them?' she asked. Three people had stepped away from the base of the fountain. Once again there was no sign of the Tardis.

'Yes,' said Rose. Her shoulders slumped in relief. 'That was quick. I thought they weren't coming back for a few days.'

'They know something's happened,' commented Gwen. 'Look at their body language.'

Rose peered at the screen and nodded. She could see Eleven wielding his sonic screwdriver. Amy and Rory were shielding their eyes from the sun and scanning the area. 'They're looking for me.' She straightened. 'I've gotta go back. You mind?'

'Not at all,' said Gwen. 'Wait... That one...' She pointed to Eleven and touched the screen a few times, bringing up an overlaying colour schematic. Eleven was outlined in green and yellow shades compared to Amy and Rory's oranges and reds. 'He has a different heat signature. Is he alien?'

Rose hesitated. 'You're Torchwood, or you were,' she said slowly. 'Torchwood here doesn't like aliens, yeah?'

'Officially, no,' said Gwen. 'But if they come with peaceful intent and don't hurt, steal or destroy, then I'm fine with that. 'Come on. I can track this alien with my mobile. We'll find him even if he leaves the Plass.'

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

There was no need to use Gwen's mobile. Eleven, Amy and Rory were all at the cafe. Eleven was scanning the area where Ten and Rose had been sitting, and Amy and Rory were questioning the clerk. As soon as Gwen and Rose entered, all heads turned.

'That's her,' said the clerk.

Eleven simply held out his arms. Rose ran to him and he encircled her, holding her tightly.

'He's gone,' she sobbed. Only now did tears come.

'I know,' he said. His voice was strained. 'I know.' Still holding Rose with one arm, he pulled out a chair. 'Sit down,' he said gently.

Rose sat obediently, vaguely noticing that it was the same chair Ten had sat in. Eleven sat opposite her as the others crowded around.

'Sit down, everyone,' he said. He looked at the clerk who hovered nearby. 'Tea for everyone, I should think.'

'I'll bring it,' said the clerk, 'but I've heard enough. It's high time someone called the police.' She reached out her hand for the telephone that lay on the counter. But Gwen had followed her and she swiftly laid her hand over the phone.

'I am the police,' she said firmly and she flashed a badge. 'Your assistance is no longer required. If we have any questions for you, I will let you know. In the meantime, return to your regular duties.'

The clerk frowned but nodded and she retreated behind the counter. As the sound of cups and saucers rattling began, Gwen pulled a chair from another table and joined the others.

'Tell me what happened,' Eleven said.

Rose told the story. Eleven listened intently. When she finished, he covered her hand with his and squeezed it gently. He looked at Gwen. 'Thank you for helping, Gwen Cooper. Jack spoke highly of his people. I can see why.'

'Sorry?' said Gwen. 'You know Jack?' She looked at Rose and then back at Eleven. 'Actually, we haven't had any introductions here.'

'I was wondering when we'd get around to that,' said Amy. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

'She knows about the Doctor, of course,' said Rose quickly, looking at around the table, 'and she knows that all of you are friends of his.'

Amy's eyebrows rose.

'Ah!' said Eleven. 'Yes. Of course. Good friends, right, Amy and Rory?'

'If you say so,' said Amy.

'Really good friends,' supplied Rory. 'Hi. I'm Rory.'

Gwen smiled at him. 'Got it.' She returned her gaze to Eleven. 'And you?'

'Oh! Ah. Call me Eleven. Keep it simple.'

Gwen frowned. 'Simple compared to what?'

'Oh, well, you couldn't pronounce my real name anyways,' said Eleven airily.

Rose leaned towards Gwen. 'You know--alien and all that,' she whispered.

'I see,' said Gwen. 'Well, the real question is how we are going to get the Doctor back.'

'What I want to know first,' interrupted Rose, 'is how you lot knew where to come and why you're back so early. I'm really glad you are, but...'

'We were told that, er, the Doctor had been taken,' said Eleven. 'Do you remember Martha?'

Rose nodded. 'Yeah.'

'I still have her cell phone. Universal roaming. She called me and, er, after a bit of sorting out, she told me what happened.'

'How did she know?' asked Gwen.

'Apparently UNIT had been informed quite promptly, as a courtesy, since they've had dealings with him in the past.'

'Ah,' said Gwen. Anwen started to wail, and Gwen stood up. 'Excuse me, I need to feed her.' She disappeared into the WC at the back.

'For all I know, they might have contacted Torchwood too if it were still around. Nevertheless,' and Eleven looked around at all of them, 'here we are. We know who has him, and where.'

'We do?' said Rose. Her heart beat fast. 'Where?'

'Actually, they told you themselves. The Shadow Proclamation.'

Rose nodded.

'So,' Rory said, 'that's the name of those soldiers' race?'

Eleven shook his head. 'The Shadow Proclamation isn't a race. It's a governing authority, set up by various races--an intergalactic alliance, if you will--to act as a court of law for major crimes that span more than one planet or time. The people who took Ten were only the footsoldiers or henchmen--the Judoon.'

'Let's go, then!' Rose stood up. 'We've got to get him back.'

Eleven laid his hand on her arm. 'It's not that simple,' he said. He gently pulled her back down into her chair. 'The Shadow Proclamation was set up with the Time Lords' approval and, I suspect, in order to also police the Time Lords themselves--if ever necessary. Not that that has ever happened... until now. At any rate, we can't get in there without their permission. They can detect and stop the Tardis with relatively little difficulty if they're on their guard, which they will be with us now.'

'I don't get it,' interrupted Amy. 'Don't all those races know what you look like now? I mean, you said they were all at the Pandorica. Why did they take Ten?'

Eleven nodded vaguely. 'Yes, well, I took the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion with the Tardis. The Pandorica was at the causal centre of events. Clearly, they were erased. I hadn't had dealings with most of the races since my last regeneration.' He paused and then said, 'And... as for the people behind what's happening now... Rose, Ten has not been kidnapped, as much as it may feel that way to you. As far as I can tell, he has been arrested with legal authority.' 

'Oh,' said Rose crestfallen. 'What can we do?'

'We go there.'

'I thought you said...' began Rory.

'They have invited us,' said Eleven. 'There is a preliminary hearing to establish procedure and confirm the identity of all participants. According to Martha, any current or past friends of the Doctor have immunity to attend any and all proceedings. But, and I'm so sorry, Rose, I'm quite sure we won't be allowed to have any contact with him.'

Rose bowed her head. When she spoke, her voice quavered. 'He didn't do the things they said. He didn't!'

At that moment, Gwen returned to the table, Anwen once more nestled in her sling.

'Perhaps not,' said Eleven. 'But for now, all we can do is go and find out why these charges are being brought against him. Who the people are behind this.' He looked at Gwen. 'If you want to come with us, you would be welcome.'

Gwen smiled but shook her head. She laid her hand gently on her baby's head. 'At another time in my life, I would, but now I have my daughter, I don't take risks. But thank you. I hope you can get the Doctor back. I would really like to meet him properly some day.'

Eleven rested his chin in his hand. 'Tell me something. How did you find out that the Doctor was wanted?'

Gwen straightened uneasily. 'I hear things,' she said.

Eleven gazed intently at her. 'I would really like to know. You can tell me. I'm th... It would be very helpful.'

Gwen hunched her shoulders. After a moment, she said, 'It was this man--Jack knows him. We've had dealings with him in the past. He calls himself Captain John Hart. He seemed to think the manhunt was quite funny and wanted to tell Jack himself. But he hasn't been able to find him. So he gloated about it to me instead. Just came, gloated and left.'

'This Captain John, who is he?'

'A time agent, like Jack. But nothing like Jack. We've had nothing but trouble with him.'

'A time agent...' mused Eleven. 'Curiouser and curiouser. The plot thickens.' He stood up abruptly. 'Time to be off, all.' 

As the rest of them stood up, they saw the clerk approaching with a tray laden with teapots and cups.

'Just put that into takeaway, there's a dear,' said Amy. The clerk scowled but complied.

'I don't have any more money,' said Rose. She looked at the others. 'Do you?'

'I'll get it,' said Gwen. 'You lot just go.'

'Thanks,' said Rory.

As they approached the doors, the clerk handed over the tea, and Gwen left some money on the counter.

The walk back to the Plass was brief. As the others went inside, Rose hugged Gwen, mindful of Anwen nestled in the sling between them.

'Thank you,' she said, but a lump in her throat stopped any further words.

'Go and get him back,' said Gwen. 'And if you need anything that I can do, I'll be here. At least for the next week. After that, I don't know. But until then, I'll know when you return. I'll keep that program running.'

Rose nodded mutely. She turned and went into the Tardis.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

'If you don't mind, Rose,' said Eleven as he twiddled with the controls aboard the Tardis, 'we are going to make one brief stop before we go to the hearing.'

'Where,' she asked. She sat down on the jump seat and slowly slid one foot over the shining glass floor.

'London,' said Eleven as he pulled down a lever.

The Tardis wheezed briefly and landed.

'What's in London?' asked Rose.

'Martha,' said Eleven. 'She wants to come with us. She's also quite upset and wants to find out what the charges are for. Besides, UNIT wants to know too and are sending her as their representative.'

'And that's okay with you?' Rose asked.

'UNIT's all right,' said Eleven. 'They can be a pain at times, but they're not Torchwood. Besides, she is a qualified doctor and might come in handy if we can convince the Proclamation to allow access to Ten. Probably not, but it's always worth a try.'

He ran down the steps and flung open the doors.

'You took your own sweet time getting here,' said a voice, bright and confident. Martha stepped in and stopped in shock. 'Blimey! You said you'd changed, but... but look at you! And the Tardis! You don't do things half measures, that's for sure.'

'No, not really,' said Eleven. He grinned and gathered her in a hug. 'Martha Jones,' he said. 

'Oh Doctor, it's so good to see you,' Martha whispered. 'Although it's going to take some getting used to with this new face of yours.'

Eleven disengaged himself from the embrace. 'No time for pleasantries, I'm afraid. We must be off.'

'Quite right,' said Martha, business-like. She followed Eleven up the steps and spied Rose. Immediately she sat down beside her. As Eleven sent the Tardis into the Time Vortex once more, Martha turned to her. 'The Doctor told me about your Doctor and about the two of you--just the basics!' she added at the look on Rose's face. 'I know you've both just returned, and that he's trying to recover from... from some time-space thing that I don't really understand.'

Rose nodded.

'I gather that you are also really only seeing the Doctor, this Doctor, for the first time since we were all together in the Dalek crucible. So we're both getting used to this new face together?'

'I saw him change once before,' said Rose. 'It feels different this time. I don't know. Stranger, but easier.'

'Strange is right,' said Martha. She shook her head. 'I can tell it's him, somehow. But...' She looked around her and whistled. 'Fancy!' She looked back at Rose. 'Doesn't he have new companions? He said something...'

'Amy and Rory,' said Rose. 'They're off somewhere unpacking from their honeymoon--on a cruise that landed in a part of the Christmas Carol, as far as I can make out.' She shrugged.

'But your Doctor,' said Martha in a low voice, 'he's the clone, right? He still looks like the Doctor you and I know? Sounds like him?'

'He is him,' said Rose. She looked away.

'I'm sorry,' said Martha. 'Of course he is. Same memories, everything. I remember. We're going to get him back, you hear?'

'Yes, we are,' said Eleven. 'And we're here. Time to find out what's really going on. Come on.'

Martha and Rose followed him down the steps.

Rose looked back. 'What about Amy and Rory,' she asked.

'I've asked them to stay in the Tardis,' said Eleven. He paused before the doors. 'Their honeymoon was a bit interrupted, and not by you, I might add. This will given them a bit of quiet time. They wanted to come and, well, never mind Amy. I think she's become rather fond of Ten, actually. However, I thought you might prefer fewer people around.'

'Thank you,' said Rose, gratefully.

Eleven opened the doors. As they emerged from the Tardis, a roar went up from around them. Crowds, held back by plexiglass partitions, surged and jostled. Beings from countless races stared at them and devices of all kinds whirred, clicked and recorded.

'So, not fewer people,' said Rose. 

'Good heavens,' said Eleven. 'What is this?'

A small delegation approached.

'We're family and friends of the accused,' whispered Martha. 'I think we've become celebrities by association.'

'That was quick,' said Eleven. 'It's only been a few days.'

'A few hours,' said Rose.

'Er, no, sorry,' he said. 'We jumped ahead three days. I didn't want you to have to wait.'

'But that means he's already waited three days,' whispered Rose. 'Sick, with that time vortex in his head...'

Her words went unnoticed, for at that moment, the delegation reached them. A human clerk flanked by two Judoon stood in front of them.

'My name is Panossian, and I am the court liaison,' said the woman. 'I will be your contact during this trial. I do apologize for the reception, but as I am sure you understand, this is no ordinary trial.'

'No, I don't understand,' burst out Rose angrily. 'Why those crowds? This isn't some circus entertainment!'

Eleven put his hand on her shoulder. 'Rose,' he said quietly.

Panossian stiffened. 'This is the trial of the last Time Lord,' she said severely. 'They are legends throughout the universe, as you ought to be aware since you have travelled with him. I assure you, this is no "circus entertainment" as you so charmingly put it. It is quite a serious matter, and these people here, many of them, have had dealings with the Doctor. The others are reporters, of course, who will tell their worlds of the justice served here, no matter how it might turn out.' She turned abruptly on one heel. 'Please follow me.'

'Be careful of what you say, Rose,' whispered Eleven. 'They can be a little touchy, this lot.'

Rose scowled but remained silent. The liaison led them past the crowds and down a long, high-ceilinged corridor. At the end, she pushed open double doors and led them through to the court room.

 

_To be continued_


	6. Who's Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven is set on helping Ten in an unusual way, but will the court allow it? In the meantime, Rose and Martha learn more than they want to about "The Shadow Proclamation."

**Chapter 6:** _Who's Who?_

 

Rose's first impression was of darkness, but as her eyes adjusted, she realized that the darkness was simply low lighting. They stood partway up the back of a massive, semi-circular ampitheatre. Behind them, countless more seats stretched back up into the gloom. Far in front of them, the rows of seats stopped before they reached down to the dais at the centre, although a smooth downward slope continued. She could not see the bottom. All the floors, walls and seats were black. As soon as she noticed this, however, the centre of the ampitheatre caught her attention. A shimmering glow at the centre's perimeter divided the sloped area from the dais which was elevated.

'Is... is that a forcefield?' she whispered.

'Yes,' said Eleven just as quietly. 'It extends the full height of the room and over and under. The dais is completely sealed off.'

'If you will follow me,' said Panossian. She led them down to the first row of seats. As they walked down, Rose noticed that each step's edge glowed with a subtle phosphorescence to aid their passage despite the darkness everywhere else. 

The clerk gestured to a group of four seats separated from the surroundings by a low railing and facing the centre of the dais. 'These are reserved for you. During any of the proceedings, only use these seats. Also, if you have any questions or need assistance, please ask. There is a call button that will summon me.'

'When--?' began Rose, but Panossian had already melted back into the darkness.

'Ringside seats,' whispered Martha. 'What's that all about?'

Eleven took the last few steps two at a time and plunked himself down in the seat directly in front of the centre. Rose and Martha squeezed past him to reach theirs.

'I don't know,' muttered Eleven. 'They're certainly going out of their way for us. Odd. I don't like odd. Odd is definitely not good.'

'This place is like a fortress,' said Martha. 'Look at that slope. Anybody trying to cross that to the dais would just slide to the bottom. I bet it's slippery.'

Eleven nodded. 'I think you'd also find that at the bottom, the floor is open. Any transgressor would simply fall through.'

'Where to?' asked Rose. She sat down in her chair next to Eleven. Immediately it moulded to her, fitting its outlines to her body. It was comfortable, but unsettling. She squirmed. The contours of the chair moved as she did. She stopped moving.

Eleven shrugged. 'A holding cell perhaps. Something else, maybe. Something below.'

Rose shuddered.

They all fell silent. Rose could hear a low murmur. As she looked around her she suddenly realized that many of the seats were filled with humans and aliens of all kinds. Most of them looked back at her and the other two. More people were coming in to the ampitheatre. She faced forward.

'I still don't get it,' said Martha. 'If the Doctor, I mean, the other Doctor, not you, sorry, is on trial, wouldn't they want the Tardis as evidence or something? Confiscate it at least?'

'You'd think so,' said Eleven. 'They assured me that there'd be no attempt to take it. They don't consider it important. I trust them. Whatever else they might do, they do not deceive. Still, it's odd. As I said, I don't like odd.'

'Aren't they afraid you're going to do something,' persisted Martha. 'Use your Time Lord technology to get the other Doctor out?'

'I can't,' said Eleven. 'They scanned the Tardis before we landed, and they would have scanned us as we stepped outside it. I had to leave the sonic screwdriver--even the psychic paper--inside. We would never have been allowed to come in here with anything they didn't like.'

'But I still have my mobile,' said Martha.

Eleven smiled at her. 'They don't consider that a threat. I imagine you'll find it already deactivated.'

As Martha pulled out her phone to check, Rose stared at the dais. She found her gaze constantly drawn to it. The faint shimmer of the forcefield did not block any view of the area, rather it helped to illuminate the already well-lit space within. To the left, there was a raised chair with a dark, ornate back. In the centre of that back, it seemed as if a symbol were carved, though Rose could not see it clearly as it was angled almost edge on to her. In front of the chair was a desk made of some dark material. It was tall to match the height of the chair but not deep. The chair and desk were imposing but shadowed, as if the occupant were not meant to be the centre of attention. On the right side of the dais, two more chairs and desks, smaller in stature, stood near each other. They too were less conspicuous. All three chairs faced the centre. Behind them, lining the curving back edge of the dais stood a single raised row of ten seats. A front-facing wall ensured that anyone seated there would only be visible from the shoulders up. It also removed visual distraction from the centre of the court area. 

In the middle of the dais, in the most brightly illuminated spot, stood two more chairs. These were not as close to the front of the dais as the first three, but they faced forward. One was simple in design and placed closer to the imposing chair on the left. The second stood halfway between its partner and the two desks to the right. However this one had armrests and a high, clear, plexiglass back. It was also enclosed by a thin blue circular rail, which glowed softly.

Rose's stomach churned. 'I don't like this place,' she said suddenly. 'It feels wrong. Just wrong. There's something... wrong.'

Martha and Eleven both looked at her. 'I know what you mean,' said Martha.

'Tell me, you two,' said Eleven. 'What do you smell?'

Rose stared at him. 'That's it,' she exclaimed. 'I can't smell anything. Anything at all. And... and... This place is full of people but I can hardly hear them. What's with that?' 

'I can hardly see them either,' added Martha. 'I mean, I can, but they're like shadows. This many aliens... And they always have a different smell. This many here at once and no smell? I don't get it.'

'It was designed to be like this,' said Eleven. 'No distractions, visual, aural, smell... Even comfort. You've probably noticed the chairs...'

'Yeah,' said Rose.

'Everything designed to keep the audience's attention on only one thing.' Eleven nodded toward the dais.

'And us,' suddenly blurted Rose. 'They're staring at us, the nearer ones. But aren't we just shadows too?'

'I don't think so,' said Eleven. 'I think we're part of the show. I fancy that if we were sitting elsewhere, it would look brighter here.'

'Oh,' said Martha. 'Best be on good behaviour then.'

'Will he be able to see us,' said Rose in a small voice.

'I'm not sure,' said Eleven. 'Perhaps.' He took her hand and squeezed it. She curled her fingers through his and clung hard. 

'I hope so,' she said.

'Hang on,' said Martha. 'Something's happening. Look.'

At the back of the dais, in the centre of the wall below the curving row of elevated seats, a rectangular outline had begun to glow. Soon it became obvious that it was a door, for soon a figure appeared and walked forward, slowly and with ponderous dignity. Once that being had seated him or herself (Rose could not tell which) on the imposing chair to the left, two more figures came forward from the door. They too seated themselves quietly behind the two desks on the right. There was a pause, but before Rose could wonder why, she realized that the seats ranged above the back facade were filling with people. As with the audience area, however, it was difficult to see their faces clearly. They were anonymous.

When there was no more movement in that back row, a deep bell sounded. Pure in tone, it reverberated through the ampitheatre. Rose could feel it through the floor and her chair. The sound and vibration grew almost to the point of discomfort, and then suddenly faded away.

'Wow,' she heard Martha say under her breath.

A voice spoke, filling the ampitheatre. The voice was measured, deep and unemotional. 

'The trial of the Shadow Proclamation against the Time Lord known as the Doctor begins,' the voice said. Rose peered at each of the three people at their desks, but she could not tell which, or if any, of them, were speaking. 'The purpose of this preliminary session is to establish the identity of the accused, to introduce the chief witness, to list the charges against the accused, and to establish the form of this trial.

'The accused will come forward.'

Rose's heart began to hammer. She could see the rectangular glow appear again. She leaned forward. Three shapes appeared out of the doorway.

Flanked by two massive Judoon warriors, Ten looked small. He had been stripped of his clothing and instead wore what clearly was prison garb--a loose-fitting grey tunic and trousers. His feet were bare. Both his hands and feet were in restraints. He walked unsteadily but the Judoon held his arms in a vice-like grip as they propelled him forward.

Suddenly, as the trio reached the middle of the dais, light flooded the ampitheatre, and a tumult burst forth. Screams, yells, and jeers filled the air.

Rose jumped. 'What?' she said.

'What's happening,' cried Martha. 'My god, look at them!'

Rose turned in her seat. She could clearly see the vastness of the ampitheatre. Aliens and humans, great numbers of them, filled the rows as far back as she could see. Many were gesticulating, some were on their feet. The din was overwhelming. Rose looked back at Ten. It was clear that he too could see everything.

'They're trying to intimidate him,' she said, aghast. 'They're doing this on purpose.'

After what seemed hours, the illumination in the audience area dimmed once more, and the noise fell away as if some auditory forcefield were being lowered over the lot.

'I'm sorry,' Eleven whispered in her ear. 'But you're right. They want him to know how much he's on display. He'll know they're there even when he can't see them.'

'Bastards,' muttered Martha.

The Judoon pulled Ten forward and to the chair with the circular rail. As they did so, the rail parted in front and the two halves smoothly slid backward and behind the chair. The jailors deposited Ten on the chair and undid his hand restraints, splitting them into two units. Just as the yelling and screaming seemed loud a minute ago, now the sounds of the catch clicking undone was clearly audible. They placed his arms on the armrests and refastened the now divided restraints. Ten's arms were securely fixed to the chair.

The Judoon then knelt and did the same to Ten's feet. Soon they were secured to the chair legs. The jailors rose to their feet and swiftly retreated through the door. As they did so, the two semi-circular rails slid around again, enclosing Ten in a circle of blue glow. Waist-high, the glow further illuminated his face, making him stand out even more.

Rose looked at him closely. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and clearly he had not shaven. His hair, dishevelled at the best of times, was wilder than ever. She longed to wave at him to show she was there, but she was afraid of breaking some alien rule and prompting punishment to be meted out to her, or worse, to him.

'Three days,' she whispered to Eleven. 'Enough time for him to recover from the Time Vortex?'

'That and nearly dying?' Eleven whispered back. 'Kept isolated and nothing to balance his dodgy sense of reality with? I doubt it.'

'They...' Rose hesitated. 'They haven't hurt him, have they? They'd see he needed a doctor, yeah?'

'Possibly,' said Eleven. 'I--'

But he was cut off. The deep voice sounded again. 'The identity of the prisoner shall be established. The defendant and numerous witnesses have confirmed that the prisoner before you is the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Prisoner! Do you accept this identity? Do you claim to be the Doctor, a Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey?'

Ten didn't move, but answered only, 'I do,' in a low voice.

Rose could feel Eleven tense beside her, but she paid him little heed. Instead, she mentally hugged those two short words to herself, for under the strain that could be heard, those words still carried the soft, rich timbre of his voice that she longed to hear, that she felt starved for since he'd been arrested.

'The Shadow Proclamation also identifies the prisoner as the Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey, from our own records. Thus identity is confirmed. Now the list of--'

Eleven slammed his open palm down on a button in a console that Rose had not noticed. He jumped up and shouted, 'I protest!'

'Doctor!' cried Martha, aghast. 'What--'

'I protest,' repeated Eleven loudly. 'This identity is close but not true.'

Their box dazzled with illumination as spotlights from some unseen place streamed in. Eleven stood ramrod straight, chin sticking out defiantly.

In shock, Rose stared up at him, but then she cast a glance at Ten. No longer slumped in his chair, he too was staring at Eleven, clearly startled.

One of the figures behind the two smaller desks on the dais strode forward. 'On what grounds do you make this claim,' asked a female voice.

'On the grounds,' said Eleven, 'that I am the true Doctor, full Time Lord of Gallifrey. The man you are holding is Time Lord, yes, but he is also human. He is of Gallifrey, but he is also of Earth.'

'You do not appear in any of our records,' said the woman.

'Well, yes,' said Eleven impatiently, 'but that's just because I haven't had dealings with you lot since I regenerated. You, er, do know that Time Lords regenerate, hm?' 

'We are aware of that part of the mythology,' said the woman.

'I do wish all you people would stop saying "mythology",' said Eleven. 'I don't feel very mythic--'

'Nevertheless,' interrupted the woman, 'the prosecution, the witnesses, the accused himself, and the Shadow Proclamation all confirm his identity. You, on the other hand, have no proof.'

'Yes, I do,' said Eleven. 'Take a sample of my blood. I know that the Shadow Proclamation has access to records of Gallifreyan blood types and DNA patterns. You'll find they match.'

'The prisoner's DNA has already been found to match. The chance of your being another Gallifreyan is unlikely but not impossible. However, that is not a matter of concern. The question is if you are the Doctor. You are one voice against many. You have no proof.'

'I have the Tardis,' said Eleven.

'Of course you do,' said the woman. She smiled. 'If indeed you are another Time Lord, and you travel with the Doctor, then you naturally would become the next pilot once the Doctor has been removed. The Tardis is of no matter.'

'All right,' said Eleven, and he rocked back slightly on his heels. 'All right. Forget the Tardis. Physiology. Ha! You can't argue with physiology. I have two hearts. He only has one. Now, you try to worm your way out of that one.'

The woman looked at him calmly. 'Chameleon arches are also a part of a Time Lord's technology. We know that the Doctor has changed into a human before to suit his own purposes. Superficial arrangements of organs do not interest us. It is the cell structure that is the proof. The prisoner is Gallifreyan, whether or not he has two hearts, and whether or not he has residual human DNA from a chameleon arch or any other reason.'

'Oh, you are a stubborn one,' Eleven muttered. 'But that's your job, isn't it, Madam Defence Counsel.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Look, can you at least ask him? Let me ask him? He knows the truth.'

The Woman paused, and then she nodded. 'Your request is granted.'

Rose pulled at Eleven's arm. 'What are you doing,' she hissed. 'You both might end up...'

'No, we won't,' said Eleven. 'Too messy having two of us, dividing attention. Not good PR.'

At that moment, a swath of air between the steps by their seats and the front of the dais seemed to shimmer and solidify into a slim footbridge. Eleven stepped out of their row and forward onto the path.

Immediately, Rose lunged to follow, but just as quickly a forcefield appeared in her way. She fell back stunned. Martha caught her from behind. With Rose still in Martha's arms, they watched as Eleven crossed over the bridge and stepped onto the dais.

The footbridge melted into a shimmer and disappeared as quietly as it came. But Eleven now stood beside the Woman.

'Ask your question.'

Eleven walked in front of Ten. For one long moment the two Doctors simply looked at each other.

'What are they doing,' asked Rose. She craned her neck.

'I don't know,' whispered Martha in her ear.

Eleven stirred then. 'Do you believe that you are the Doctor?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Ten.

'Am I the Doctor?'

Ten hesitated. Finally, he said, 'You are a Time Lord from Gallifrey.'

Eleven scoffed. 'Oh, come off it! You know that I'm the one they want. I'm the one who should be sitting in that chair.'

'Objection,' cried a new voice. A man from the second of the smaller desks leapt up from his chair. 'The questioner is leading the prisoner.'

'Sustained,' said the disembodied voice.

'All right, all right,' said Eleven hastily. 'Answer me this. Am I the Doctor? Yes, or no.'

Ten stared at Eleven unblinking.

'Answer the question,' said the Woman.

'Yes.' Ten's voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible.

Eleven turned to the Woman. 'Reasonable doubt, I believe, has been established.'

'We'll see about that,' said the Woman. She turned to Ten. 'You say that this person is the Doctor. Do you still claim the identity of the Doctor and all that that entails?

'Yes,' said Ten. His voice was firmer now.

The Woman approached the high desk. 'A question of identity, your Honour. One man challenges the identity of the prisoner, one that has already been confirmed by all other parties involved. I request that Prosecution be given a chance to reassess.'

'Granted,' said the Voice. Immediately, the man who had objected walked towards the back of the dais.

The doorway glowed again, and a woman emerged. The man immediately went to her side and ushered her towards the centre. Rose and Martha both leaned forward.

'She's got to be the chief witness,' whispered Rose. 'Who is she?' She squinted.

The newcomer entered the brightly lit area and walked to the empty seat.

'Oh my god,' said Martha.

Rose looked at her startled. She looked back at the dais. Both Eleven and Ten were staring at the woman.

'Mother?!' cried Martha.

 

_To be continued_


	7. The Charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha must wrestle with the fact that her mother is the chief witness, and Rose learns about some possible, frightening outcomes in store for Ten.

**Chapter 7:** _The Charges_

Rose grabbed Martha's arm. 'That's your mother?' she hissed.

'This isn't my idea,' Martha shot back. 'What's she doing?'

'She's trying to get the Doctor executed,' Rose said angrily.

'You don't know that,' said Martha, stung. 'We don't know what the penalty is yet.'

'Don't give me that,' said Rose. 'Nobody puts on a show like this, for charges like that, just for a slap on the wrist.'

'Look,' Martha said desperately. 'I knew nothing about this. I swear! I--' But she was interrupted.

'Chief witness for Prosecution,' said the Man. 'Please state your full name for the court.'

'Francine Jones,' she said slowly and clearly.

The Man held out an old, leather-bound book. 'Research shows that this is an appropriate object from your culture. Please put your hand on your holy book and repeat these words.' He shifted his stance. 'I, Francine Jones, swear with all honesty and serious intent to speak only that which is true and full in meaning, content and word, in accordance with the law of the Shadow Proclamation.'

Francine laid her hand on the book and repeated the oath.

'Ms. Jones, I apologize for this extra step,' said the Man. 'However, the identity of the prisoner has been challenged by this person.' He gestured to Eleven. 'He claims to be the Doctor. The prisoner also claims to be the Doctor. I would like you to take a close look at each one. Take a close look and tell me which one you recognize as the Doctor.'

Francine immediately pointed at Ten. 'He--'

'No, no,' interrupted the Woman. 'Take a good look. Take your time. Be sure beyond a shadow of a doubt.'

Francine stood up and very slowly circled Eleven, looking at him up and down.

'Francine,' he said softly.

She frowned and turned away. 'I have never seen him before,' she said. She walked over to Ten and stared at him. He looked back at her without rancour. 

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I'm so sorry.'

'He is the one,' she said, trembling. She pointed once more at Ten. 'He did everything.'

Immediately the Man was at her side. 'Thank you, Ms. Jones. I know how difficult this is for you. You may return to your chair.'

The Woman turned to Eleven. 'Your protest has been heard and overruled. Please return to your seat.'

Eleven nodded, his shoulders slumped. He walked towards the front of the dais. As the footbridge shimmered into being once more, and the forcefield opened into a doorway, he suddenly turned around.

'I recognize that I have been overruled, but I beg the court to let me make just one request.'

The Woman hesitated. She looked at the judge. She nodded and turned back. 'State your request.... briefly.'

'First, an observation,' said Eleven. 'The prisoner is clearly unwell. Look at him. I'm surprised you consider him fit to stand trial. He needs a medical doctor and I can tell you, there are none from his planet. I should know. However, I do have with me a physician that he knows and trusts and, more importantly, one who understands his unique physiology. I request that the prisoner be allowed medical aid by this physician.'

The Woman again looked at the judge. After a pause, she looked back. 'I will allow it. Your guide will take the physician--and I stress, only the physician--to the prisoner at the appointed time. Now, please leave the court.'

Eleven bowed to the judge and walked back over the bridge.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

When Eleven sat down, Rose grabbed his nearest shoulder and whispered, 'That's Martha's mum!'

'I know,' he mouthed back and put his finger to his lips. Rose sank back into her seat.

The judge was speaking. 'The list of charges against the Doctor will be read.'

The Man walked to the front of the dais and turned to face Ten who looked at him steadily.

'You, Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey, are charged with the following crimes: Genocide, for the destruction of the Dalek race during the Medusa Cascade incident; Treason, against your adopted planet Earth in causing or aiding the downfall of two successive governments as well as an ancillary government and the destruction of a planetary defence organization; Aiding and abetting torture and imprisonment during the reign of the Time Lord known as the Master over Earth; and Theft of equipment from the Shadow Proclamation. How do you plead?

Ten took a deep breath. 'For all charges, except that of genocide and theft of equipment, I plead not guilty,' he said firmly.

'For the charges of genocide and theft, we plead extenuating circumstances,' added the Woman in a loud voice.

'Your response has been noted by the court,' said the judge. The Woman returned to her chair and sat down. The Man did the same.

The Voice spoke again. 'The final action of this session is to establish the form this trial will use. Ordinarily, the traditions of the planet of the accused are followed unless a different request has been made. In this case, the planet Gallifrey no longer exists, and a jury of peers is not possible. Because of this, the procedures will follow standard policy of the Shadow Proclamation. In order to accommodate the needs of the chief witness, terminology and some superficial arrangements will follow that of judiciary systems of Earth. Other requests may be accommodated according to the relevance to other civilizations affected by the Doctor's actions. These may include but not be limited to mind-scan as applicable to the former Gallifreyan legal system, torture as applicable to Dalek traditions, or--'

'What?!' cried Rose.

'Shh!' whispered Eleven urgently, although he laid his hand gently over hers.

The Voice was still speaking. '--as applicable to Raxacoricofallapatorius. The maximum sentence, should the accused be found guilty, will be death.'

'They can't,' Rose cried.

'What kind of legal system is this?' said Martha. 'Torture?'

Eleven leaned towards them but with his gaze still directed towards the stage. 'It just means the requests have been made. It does not mean they will allow it. They are obliged to list them.'

'That doesn't make me feel much better,' muttered Martha.

The Voice spoke once more. 'This session is concluded. The trial will commence tomorrow.'

Rose leaned over the bar in front of the seats. A faint hum of a forcefield tickled her ears but she ignored it. 'Doctor,' she whispered.

On the dais, Ten turned his head slightly and, for one brief moment, he saw her. His lips quirked upwards into a ghost of a smile, but at that moment, the two Judoon guards stood in front of him and began to unfasten his restraints. But as they led him away, his hands now bound behind him, he looked over his shoulder and he saw her again. 

'Rose,' he mouthed, but the guards jerked him forward, and he was forced to look away. 

She watched him disappear into the glowing doorway. Then she lowered her head into her hands and shut her eyes tightly.

After a short time, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Come on,' said Eleven in her ear. 'Let's go.'

Numbly, she got up and followed him. Silently, they made their way out of the ampitheatre. When they reached the open hall, the crowds were louder than before, and recording devices hovered about their heads, but she kept her gaze on Eleven's back and doggedly kept walking until they reached the Tardis. Even then, she stared at the door handle until Eleven fitted his key to the lock and turned it.

She stumbled inside and made it to the stairs before she sagged down onto the bottom step. A pair of arms encircled her. It was Martha.

'I'm sorry,' said Martha. 'I really am. I had no idea.'

Rose raised her head. 'Your mother... How could she--'

'I had no idea Mum was involved in anything like this. I don't understand. I thought she had forgiven him.'

'Forgiven him for what?' Rose wriggled out of Martha's arms. 'For saving the Earth? That's all he ever does.'

'I know,' Martha began, 'but, and I hate saying this, that's not what she experienced.'

Eleven squatted in front of Rose. 'Francine and her family were imprisoned and tortured for a year, Rose. And it was because of me that the Master came to Earth. I did not save the Earth. Martha did. I don't agree with the charges, but I understand why Francine made them.' He placed one hand on Rose's shoulder and one on Martha's. 'Don't blame Martha. And don't blame her mother. What she, and the rest of her family, went through--'

'--was horrible,' said Martha.

'What happened to you?' asked Rose.

Eleven looked away.

'He was also imprisoned and tortured,' said Martha. 'It was... complicated.'

'Never mind that,' said Eleven. 'I take my chances, take my own risks. And I know the Master. But Martha's family didn't. It was different for them.'

Rose stood up and Eleven moved back to make room. 'This happened before my Doctor was created, yeah?' At his nod, she continued. 'So he was imprisoned and tortured when he was still you. And now he is standing trial for that.'

Martha nodded. 'Yeah.' She too stood up.

Rose looked down at the floor. She could feel the other two watching her, waiting. After a moment, she took a deep breath and looked up at both of them. 'Right,' she said. 'I believe we have a plan? Get Martha in to see the Doctor?'

She could feel the other two shift slightly as if relaxing.

'Yes,' said Martha. 'We do.' She turned to Eleven. 'I think you had better make me familiar with his "unique physiology". The sooner the better.'

'Yes. Yes, of course,' said Eleven. 'We have one hour to get ready.' He bounded up the steps.

But before Martha followed him, she gave Rose's hand a quick squeeze. 'Thank you,' she whispered. Then she ran up the steps after the Doctor.

 

_To be continued_


	8. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disturbing court session, can the two Doctors and Rose each find solace and comfort in their own way?

**Chapter 8:** _Touch_

_**Ten** _

Light streams in spirals, rushing, rushing. Slow, slow, but he travels fast rushing through time and space, buffeted by chance and events--too many events for him to follow. He can't keep up, not any more. His Time-Lord mind can, but his human body feels so tired, and his mind is not an island. Above him is a white, flat ceiling; nevertheless, the universe calls to him. The base beneath him drifts gently in its space, anchored to no planetary body, yet the galaxy in which it resides still rotates, taking Ten along with it, swirling dizzyingly fast around the blazing core of stars and gas that screams out light and energy and radio waves far off into the depths of the universe. The bed is firm beneath him, but hollow floors and floating rock are beneath them and then nothing. There is nothing beneath him and nothing above.

Crimes against humanity. He is guilty of all of them and yet guilty of none, depending. He is the Doctor, but another has a closer claim to that identity. Yet that name is his and rightfully so. Are the crimes his because, technically he inherited them along with his physical body? Or did he earn them because he shares a mind with one other? But the other is different now, and the universe does not swirl through his mind the same way, overwhelming, bullying, insisting. They are both guilty, aren't they? At least of some of the crimes. Non-interference screams a memory from the Time Lord Council. Non-interference, safety, not meddling. But what have they done, both of them when they were one? Meddling, a way of life.

The door hisses when it opens and it isn't clear if the sound is from some hydraulic system or or a star cluster that is rushing past him in the spiral of the galaxy's arm. There is no sound in space... yet that is only for want of oxygen, or some other gas. He can hear all of it anyway--a myriad sounds and vibrations telling him everything, telling him nothing.

Someone speaks to him and he responds. He is getting better at this. He can respond, make sense, look into eyes and convey meaning through body language and speech, but the vortex twists and turns in front of him so that voices, including his own, echo through as if from a distance. What is nearer? The voices or the wispy ribbons of colour and energy that lash around the edges of his vision--that define the tunnel stretching in front of him. Rose--he could latch on to Rose, a focal point for his mind. She didn't understand, yet by instinct she offered him safe harbour. A guiding star to always lead him home. He can't see that star any more. It is out there among the other countless stars of this single galaxy--out there with the others. He had felt relief when he saw her in that illuminated box in the courtroom, a box of light among the darkness of the others, the angry horde. He had forgotten her face, distressed that he could not see it for the onslaught of sights and sounds streaming through him, busy, busy, busy. But she was there, and the familiarity of her features shone through to him and gave him comfort.

It is Martha's face he sees now. Martha? She is speaking to him, yes, and he can understand the words. She has come to examine him. He lets her; her firm but gentle touch is another safe harbour in the relentless sensory rush. He closes his eyes and follows the pressing of her fingers over his body. When she rolls up the sleeve of his prison tunic, he helps her. When she draws blood from him, the sting of the needle reminds him of the steel that crept into her voice after the year she spent travelling the Earth, telling stories of him. A metamorphosis--they all go through it, or many of them do. His Children of Time, Davros said. Turning them into weapons. Guilty, guilty as charged.

His body rocks slightly as Martha pushes the sleeve further up and over the curve of his shoulder. She apologizes to him for the use of another needle for nutrients he needs in his condition but he shrugs. He welcomes her touch, he craves it, and so when she grasps his upper arm firmly with one hand and glides the needle in with the other, he smiles a little. The anchor is still there.

Chemicals rush into his arm. Just as nebulae and gaseous clouds mingle and billow, he feels the molecules wash in eddies through his flesh, spread slowly inward, be absorbed. The microcosm that is his body feels just as complex and busy as the macrocosm of the universe. Human and Time Lord DNA jockey for supremacy as the cells adjust and re-balance and the rich energy of this universe continues to flow.

Martha is speaking again and he knows that she is leaving. He reaches out a hand to touch her, and she clasps it. As she does so, he realizes he's saying a name, over and over. Martha squeezes his hand and says something. He doesn't hear the message but he hears the tone: comforting, reassuring, promising.

And then she is gone and he falls backwards against the bed. The Vortex rushes on.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

_**Rose** _  


Rose sat on the jumpseat hunched over, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her stomach felt as if it were tied in knots. Odd noises came to her ears as Eleven moved around the console tinkering with she knew not what. The noises echoed differently from what she remembered and even the jumpseat's location, closer to the door, made her feel ill at ease. Try as she might, she could not get used to this new console room, and she longed for the cozier room she knew.

She straightened. 'D'you think Martha's with him now?' she asked.

Eleven paused on the other side of the console and peered at her around the time rotor. 'I don't know,' he said. 'She'll have to go through the security checks. Takes a while, I should imagine.' He lay down on the floor and reached up under the console.

Rose sank down in her seat. Sounds of the sonic screwdriver came to her ears, and, unbidden, memories of the first time she saw the Doctor fixing something under the console came to her mind. He had blue eyes then. Now they were green. Blue, brown, green--

Often cold, often sardonic, the blue eyes later softened and twinkled in lighter moments between them. But then the eyes became brown, warmer, more apt to laughter and joy, but darker with anger. These new green eyes--Rose didn't know these yet. Friendly, curious, but like both colours before, the green held something, and she didn't yet know how they might change. 

She got up and slowly walked around to where Eleven lay, arms reaching up to the underside of the console. She squatted down. 'Why'd you leave me in the other universe? Why him?'

Eleven paused in his work. 'Weren't you happy with him?'

'No, don't you dare,' said Rose. 'You give me a straight answer, you hear?'

Eleven sat up, his head narrowly missing the edge of the console. 'Rose,' he said but then stopped.

'I need to know,' Rose said. 'I loved you. I thought you loved me but you just left me behind. You just left him behind. I mean, you created him. It's like you couldn't get rid of us fast enough.'

'Rose,' Eleven said and then looked away.

'See, I've thought about this for a long time, Doctor,' she said. 'I've had a long time stuck over there, y'know.'

He looked at her cautiously out of the corners of his eyes. 'Yes?'

'I overheard you talking to Sarah Jane at that school with the bats. I heard you say humans wither and d... decay. I mean,' and here she looked down at the glass, 'I got the message. You abandoned her. You abandoned us. Many others too, probably.'

Eleven stayed still.

'But it's not that simple,' she continued. 'Neither of us were going to wither and die for a long time. Still aren't.' She swallowed around a sudden lump in her throat. 'Well, maybe.' Tears came to her eyes. 'Why? You said, "Not you". We said, "Forever".'

'We did,' Eleven said slowly.

'So you create a human Doctor and you stick us together. Nice, neat, selfless act. Happy ever after for the humans. You go on and suffer in noble Time Lord silence.'

Eleven looked at her fully then. 'I didn't plan it,' he said.

'No, but you did it.'

'Was it that bad?' he asked. 'You and he love each other. I can see it.'

'That's not the point,' Rose said. 'You didn't give us a choice. Everything was all very polite, but you weren't going to let us back in the Tardis. I know it. You already made the choice for us and... you had no right!'

Eleven nodded. Rose looked closely at him. His face was impassive, but she could see the strain around his eyes.

'I think you loved me,' she said, her voice softening slightly. 'And whatever you call him, Ten is your family. He's all you've got. Could you really be that scared of us withering that you had to get rid of us? What were you so scared of?'

Eleven stood so abruptly that Rose fell back onto her bottom. As she watched, he scrambled down steps and under the glass floor. He began to pull out a cable from the central column.

Rose inched forward until she could lean over the edge. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'You were scared, weren't you.'

Once again, Eleven stood still, his back to her. 'Drop it,' he said. 

Rose edged herself down over the ledge and sat just under, on the slope. In the shadows she could see that Eleven's shoulders were hunched.

Ten's voice came to her. ' _Leave it_ ,' he had said. She winced.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I will. For now.'

Eleven resumed his work and she sat watching him.

'Thanks for bringing us back,' she said softly. 'Even if...'

'Yeah,' said Eleven.

Silence fell. 

Time passed slowly. Rose tried to imagine Martha passing the security checks and finally being able to see Ten. She wondered if she were there now.

'You really think they'll use torture?' she asked in a small voice.

The screwdriver continued its whirring, and for a moment Rose thought that Eleven must not have heard her. But after a moment the noise stopped and he scooted forward on his side to peer at her again.

'I mean, they wouldn't, right? You said it was just a request.' Rose drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. 'Just for show, yeah?'

Very slowly, Eleven laid the screwdriver down by the column.

'Would they?' Rose's voice quavered.

He came and sat beside her. The edges of the glass platform above them cast shadows across his face.

'I don't know,' he said. 'I hope not.'

'But... but the Shadow Proclamation...? Isn't it only backward places that use torture?' she asked, feeling suddenly naive.

Eleven shook his head. 'Not necessarily. Even on Earth, that isn't always true. The Proclamation is bound by the rules of the member civilizations, and those rules are different. A lot of planets have outlawed torture, but a lot haven't.'

'But Martha's mum is from Earth,' she protested.

'And torture is used on Earth,' he reminded her.

'Not in the U.K.,' she said.

'Doesn't matter from their perspective. If it is used by any government, then the planet is considered to condone it. I doubt Martha's mum has asked for it, but those pulling the strings behind her might have.'

'What do you mean?' asked Rose.

Eleven ran his fingers through his hair. 'I mentioned I thought all of this was very odd. The speed at which this is happening, that they're going out of their way to accommodate us as guests... Francine couldn't have started the charges on her own. UNIT would never have initiated it. Someone is working behind the scenes with their own agenda. I can feel it.'

'The Shadow Proclamation?' she asked.

'No,' he answered and he fidgeted restlessly. 'Someone else. The Proclamation doesn't involve itself with schemes. It's pretty straightforward. Officious, maybe, but straightforward.'

'But if the people behind Martha's mum hate the Doctor...' said Rose.

'Or hate me, rather. He's not had much to do with this universe,' said Eleven. 'Not really. Not physically at any rate.'

'Don't tell him that,' she said quickly. 'And they don't care. They all think he's you.'

He nodded.

'If they hate him,' she repeated, 'they'll have him tortured somehow. Get revenge, yeah?'

'Maybe,' he said.

Rose shivered. 'Not him,' she whispered. 'Not him.'

Eleven gathered her in his arms then and she rested her head against his chest. The tweed lapel of his jacket felt slightly rough against her chin, but the cotton shirt was soft under her ear.

And through the shirt came a sound that she had not heard for over a year: the double thump of the Doctor's two hearts.

Rose pressed her head against him even as some of the tension drained from her. In response, he tightened his hold and rocked her slightly back and forth. Soon she was crying, sobbing freely like a child. Eleven still held her close and stroked her hair as her tears soaked his shirt. After she calmed down, they sat like that for some time, saying nothing.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ 

The key in the lock wasn't loud, but feeling Eleven straighten told Rose more of Martha's return. He didn't shift any further, and she wondered if he wished to let her make the first move. She didn't make him wait long, though. She was up and running around to the front.

'Did you see him?' she asked breathlessly. Eleven came up behind her.

Martha nodded. 'Yeah.' She looked at Rose's face, and Rose knew the medical doctor was taking note of her puffy and reddened eyes. 'I saw him.' Martha climbed the steps and sat down on one of the jump seats. Rose sat down on the other, facing her.

'How is he?' she asked. She clasped her hands together to keep them from trembling.

Martha hesitated and looked at Eleven who was leaning against the console. 'Not good, I have to say. Physically, he's exhausted--I doubt he's been sleeping. His vital signs are within the acceptable range. They're not great, but they're not bad enough for me to say he's unfit to stand trial. Mild tachycardia, slightly shallow breathing, but no other signs of distress.'

'Tachycardia?' asked Rose. 'Isn't that dangerous?'

'It's not ideal,' said Martha, 'but this is sinus tachycardia. His heart is still beating normally. Just fast. Stress can cause that, and all the weird stuff he's been through recently. Don't worry about it too much, all right? I'll keep an eye on it.'

'How is he mentally?' asked Eleven.

Martha frowned and shook her head. 'This is where I am more concerned. His behaviour is deceptive. On the surface, he seems aware, but there's none of that spark, that intensity that I have always associated with him.'

'What d'you mean?' asked Rose.

Martha sighed. 'It's almost like he can interact, but he's clinging to what he knows. He gives the impression that he is responding capably to those around him, but I don't think he can assess or imagine consequences. I bet his mind is too busy with that Time Vortex. If I'm right, he won't be able to protect himself. He will just say what comes to his mind, no matter how damaging it might be.'

Rose took a deep breath. 'You mean--'

'You saw it,' Martha said. 'He apologized to my mother right in front of the court, unprompted. It's how he feels, how he has always felt, I imagine, but that's not going to help him during the trial. He's pretty much admitted that he feels responsible for what happened to her during that year, and I'll bet you anything the Prosecution is going to take advantage of that.'

'I was afraid of that,' muttered Eleven. 'One reason I was hoping to replace him. But he deliberately blocked me. Fool.'

'He's protecting you,' said Rose.

Eleven scowled. 'Why? He's got to know he's in no condition to defend himself.'

'Doesn't matter,' Rose shot back. 'He's doing this for you. He wants you to stay free.'

Eleven opened his mouth but, uncharacteristically, said nothing. He shut it.

Martha cleared her throat. 'Why didn't they accept the Tardis as proof?' she asked. 'Couldn't she identify you as the original Doctor?'

'Maybe,' said Eleven, his momentary speechlessness over with. 'Well, yes. Problem is, she herself knows that Ten and I are the same person. The fact that Ten has some of Donna's DNA won't trouble the Tardis one bit. She accepted him when I asked her to identify him through the Rassilon Imprimatur. Accepted him as me, that is. She knows the difference, of course, but the duality doesn't matter to her. Any attempt by the Shadow Proclamation and the Defence to use her as evidence would still result in Ten being confirmed as the Doctor, and that's all the Prosecution wants.'

Martha leaned over and touched Eleven on the knee. 'We'd still be faced with a Doctor in danger, and no-one working on the outside to help you. No-one with the kind of knowledge you have. He wouldn't be able to help you much, the shape he's in.'

'What are we doing on the outside?' asked Rose. She jumped up and leaned against the console. She crossed her arms.

'We've found out how Ten is and what he can or cannot do,' said Eleven. 'That's a start.'

'Where are they holding him?' Rose asked.

'I don't know,' admitted Martha. 'I couldn't tell where we were going. All the corridors looked the same, all white, all the same size. The only markings were on signs or screens. I think they change depending on what they need them for.'

'Yes. Quite clever, really, when you think about it,' said Eleven. 'I fancy that those markings only appear when you pass them... if you're authorized, that is... If not, miles and miles of identical corridors--imagine trying to locate anything in that!'

'They curved too,' said Martha, 'but there was no consistency. There were loads of other corridors branching off, weird angles... It was a warren. I tried keeping track but I had to give up. Even the elevator was the same--no marking at all. It kept changing direction, up, down, sideways, crazy angles in between... It was so smooth it was hard to know how fast it was going. No floor numbers at all.'

'There you are, Rose,' said Eleven gently. 'We can't find him ourselves. We'd never get far. And this is one of the few places with an interior shielded from even the Tardis' sensors. Nor can we land anywhere without their permission. Nor leave, I dare say, although that would be my own fault.'

'Why?' asked Rose.

'I, er, left with the Tardis when they had claimed use of it against the Daleks. I had no intention of letting them stop me from doing things on my own--things including saving you lot, by the way.'

'Is that what that "theft of equipment" was all about?' asked Martha.

Eleven nodded and cleared his throat. 'Afraid so. That's the one charge the Proclamation itself is concerned with. I no longer have the freedom to come and go as I please. I've made it harder for us to work on the outside. Sorry about that.'

'What can we do then?' asked Rose. 'If we can't leave...'

'That's not strictly true,' said Eleven. 'They haven't forbidden us from leaving...yet. It's just that when we want to, we'll have to wait for the forcefields to be removed--forcefields made with Time Lord technology, I might add.'

'And we do what?' asked Rose.

'They're allowing me to see the Doctor again tomorrow,' said Martha. 'If I'm lucky, I'll be able to make it every day. But,' she added at Rose's hopeful expression, 'they're pretty strict. I can't talk to him about anything important or pass along any messages. If I do, they'd stop the visits pretty quick, I bet.'

'Excellent,' said Eleven. 'Just visiting him will do a lot.'

'Why don't they use names in the trial?' asked Rose suddenly. 'I mean, for the barristers, the judge... Who are they?'

Eleven shrugged. 'That's the tradition of the Proclamation. It maintains independence and that includes the identities of those involved. They only use titles.'

'Doesn't seem very transparent,' said Martha.

'That doesn't concern them,' said Eleven. 'There are reasons why they call it "The Shadow Proclamation".'

Rose nodded. 

'You may have also noticed another difference,' he added. 'Multiple charges. Different events. Remember, this is not an Earth trial. Things aren't necessarily going to work the way you expect them to.'

'Yeah, I wondered about that,' said Martha. She got up. 'I should go and analyze the blood sample I took. See what's happening with that genetic soup of his.' She got up and disappeared into the depths of the Tardis.'

'Meanwhile, we wait,' said Rose.

Eleven looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. He leaned over and took her hand. He squeezed it. 'Yes,' he said. 'Until tomorrow morning.'

 

_To be continued_


	9. Succumbing to Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten must endure one of the petitioned procedures during court. What effect does this have on both him and Eleven?

**Chapter 9:** _Succumbing to Prophecy_

_'And the punishment will be banishment to the parallel universe from whence you came where you will live out your natural lives.'_

_Hands were laid on Rose and Ten, and they were hustled into the Tardis. Flanked by Judoon warriors, Eleven stood at the console, shoulders slumped, not looking at them. And then they were there on Darlig Ulv Stranden, stumbling on to the beach. Jackie and Pete stood, arms joyfully outstretched, welcoming them. But as the Tardis faded from view, Ten lurched and fell to his knees._

_'Doctor,' cried Rose. She cradled him in her arms. But already he was weakening, dying. And by the time Jackie and Pete reached them, his eyes had already closed and he was still._

_And when Rose stood, she was in Torchwood, and everyone was clapping and cheering, congratulating her on her successful return. But Ten's body still lay on the beach. She tried to protest that it was a banishment, that the Doctor was dead because of it, but no-one listened to her._

_'Get me back,' she cried. 'This isn't my home. It never was. Get me back to the Tardis, to the Doctor.'_

_Smiling, they told her that the Doctor was dead on the beach in Norway. 'Don't you remember?' But she pounded on the wall at the top of Torchwood Tower, frantic._

_'He's still out there. He is!'_

She woke up trembling. She sat up, breathing hard. The gentle hum of the Tardis surrounded her, and the bed was soft under her. Slowly she relaxed and lay back against the pillows.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

'You ready?' asked Eleven. He took her hand.

'Yeah,' said Rose, and they went through the double doors into the courtroom.

It was no easier this time around. The self-moulding chair still unnerved her, and the huge room was as dark and vast and overwhelming as before. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, resolutely ignoring all that went on around her. After some time, she felt Martha's hand on her arm and she looked up. All the people were in place and Ten was being brought out.

Rose leaned forward to watch him. Although he still walked slowly and carefully placed each bare foot in front of the other, he didn't stumble this time. His guards also had clearly learned to slow down for him.

'That's it, Doctor,' she said under her breath. 'You show 'em.'

The sudden raising of the lights and the explosion of noise from the audience made her jump, but this time she quickly turned her back on it and watched Ten being escorted to the chair. He too seemed less startled and merely sat in the chair and arranged his arms and legs so that the guards could fasten the restraints easily.

The deep voice spoke. 'This session will examine the first and most serious charge, that of genocide. Prosecution, present your case.'

The Man walked forward. 'During the Medusa Cascade incident in the Earth time of June, 2009, the Doctor deliberately committed genocide against the Daleks. Even though he had already defused the device known as the Reality Bomb with the help of others during the event in question, he and he alone chose to commit genocide. I stress that he did so after the immediate threat that the Daleks presented had passed.'

'On what do you base this accusation?' asked the Voice.

'On a fourth-party witness,' said the Prosecutor.

'Fourth-party?' asked the Woman sharply. 'What does that mean?'

'I have a soldier from Earth who witnessed events pertaining to another charge that is to come. However, he also experienced the memories of another person who was present during the Medusa Cascade incident. I call Corporal Stephen Miller forward.'

A man, possibly in his late-twenties, came onto the dais, took the oath solemnly and sat in the witness chair. He was not familiar to Rose, but she immediately heard a sharp intake of breath from Martha. Eleven merely nodded, although when Rose quickly glanced at him, he seemed a bit somber.

'Mr. Miller,' said the Man without preamble, 'I would like to establish some context here. You've told me that you witnessed two events in which the Doctor was involved. The first one was during the erased year that has been recognized to have happened on the Earth ship Valiant.' The Man turned to look up at the Jury and the high desk. 'Multiple witnesses who survived on the Valiant, and evidence left on the ship itself have established that there was a period of one year during which the Time Lord known as the Master controlled the Earth for the purpose to launch war on the rest of the Universe. The Earth Defence Organization known as UNIT has accepted this as fact.'

He turned back to the soldier. 'You were stationed on the Valiant initially as part of the UNIT guard during the initial meeting between Earth leaders and the so-called Toclafane. When one of the planet's state leaders was assassinated, you remained as a guard under the Master's control. Can you tell us how this happened--why you served the Master?'

Miller swallowed nervously. 'I was told--we were all told--to watch what happened to the Jones family. The Master said that our families had been rounded up and thrown in prison--that if we didn't obey him to the letter, they would be tortured or killed instantly. The guys who really bought into the Master's plans were sent to the stockyards where they were building the rockets to establish the Master's presence there. The rest of us who weren't killed when the Toclafane first came were the ones converted into his guards on the Valiant.'

'So you helped him through the year,' said the Man.

'I didn't do anything,' Miller protested. 'I knew that there were guys who'd like being on the Valiant a little too much, who'd maybe enjoy bullying people if it were under orders. I thought that at least I could help by being there instead, by--'

'Being nice,' said the Man.

Miller shifted uncomfortably. 'Yeah. And I never used my gun against anyone. I never even had it off its safety setting. I did what I could for the Jones family. Got them a bit of extra food when I could, covered up any mistakes so they wouldn't get punished more.'

'And what did you think of the Doctor,' asked the Man.

The solder looked confused. 'I didn't really think anything of him. I gathered that he was from the same race as the Master, but the Master kept him prisoner for that whole year. Made him age, see, so he couldn't do anything.'

'So you had no ill will towards the Doctor. Do you now?'

Miller looked at Ten. He shook his head. 'No. Not really. Even though he did say he forgave the Master, which I thought was a bit rich, considering.'

'Yes, well,' interrupted the Man, 'we will need you to give testimony on that in another session. In the meantime, I want you to think about the events of last December, when the huge, burning planet appeared in the sky.'

'Right,' said Miller.

'You told your psychologist that you remember being possessed by the Master, that everyone around you was possessed by him. All around the world.'

'Yes, sir,' he said.

'Can you tell the court what you saw in the Master's thoughts during that time?'

Miller shifted again and cast a glance at Ten who was watching him with a frown. 'I, uh, I saw his memories. Or maybe they were memories from someone else who was also possessed by the Master. I don't know. But they felt so real, like I was there and experienced it.'

'What did you see?'

'I saw him, the Doctor, that is, on an alien ship. It was the Daleks. You know, from all the planets in the sky. That time.'

'The Dalek invasion of Earth in June of 2009, yes,' said the Man. 'Go on.'

'This was on their main ship or... or "Crucible" I think he called it. I remember him saying that they, the Daleks I mean, would go out and kill everyone if he didn't stop them. So he rigged something on a machine, and all the Daleks, well, they blew up. All of them. Not a single one was left. I remember someone shouting, "What did you do?" He killed them. I mean, I know they were alien and wanted to kill us, but he just wiped them out all in one go, with no second thought.'

Ten closed his eyes and bowed his head.

'Be very clear about this,' said the Man. 'He did not deliberate, or consider the ethics involved?'

Miller shook his head. 'No. He decided they were dangerous and then just went at it.'

'Thank you,' said the Man. 'There you have it. Testimony to the prisoner's character and delusions of godhood. Clearly he feels he has the right to hand down judgement on a race, according to his own feelings on the matter.'

The Woman strode forward. 'I would like to cross-examine this witness.'

The Man bowed his head and withdrew to his table. The Woman came and stood in front of Miller.

'You say that these could be memories of the Master, or they could be memories of another person via him. Why do you think that you have such memories when, from what I understand, no-one else on Earth remembers the time they became copies of the Master. Why do you remember and they don't?'

Miller's forehead furrowed. 'I don't know, ma'am, but maybe because I was on the Valiant and remember that? Maybe something about that experience let me remember this one too?'

The Woman looked at him keenly. 'I understand that these are the only memories you have from the Master. Given all that he could do and has done, why do you think you only remember this?'

'I don't--I don't know, ma'am,' he said. 'Maybe because I had already met the Doctor? The familiarity? Everything else feels like a jumble.'

'Forgive me for saying this, but it all sounds rather nebulous to me, considering that this is supposed to be the primary evidence for this charge.' She turned to the high desk. 'I petition for a mind scan according to the traditions of Gallifrey. I am sure that Corporal Miller is reporting to the best of his ability, but I would like to see these memories for myself.'

'Granted,' said the Voice.

'In that case,' said the Man, 'I now call on the court to allow the mind-scan of both the witness and of the prisoner. If they match, I trust that you will find the evidence valid?'

'I would find it strengthened,' said the Woman.

'Proceed,' said the Voice.

As the Man turned and walked to the back of the dais, Rose saw that Ten was staring at her. No, she corrected herself. He was staring at Eleven.

'What is it,' she asked him. 'What are they gonna do--go into their minds?'

'Exactly,' said Eleven. His voice was tense. He stared back at Ten.

'I've seen you do that before to other people,' said Rose. 'Aren't you used to this kind of thing? Isn't he?'

'It's one thing doing it to people who need help,' said Eleven, 'and I always explain what I'm doing. It's another thing going into a Time Lord's mind. And this is the last thing he needs right now.'

Martha had leaned over and heard the last few words. 'It must feel like a violation,' she murmured.

'Yes,' said Eleven. He scowled.

On the dais, the Man was walking forward again, this time accompanied by a tall being of another race.

'What's that thing on his head,' whispered Martha. 'It looks a bit like your Chamelion Arch.'

Eleven leaned back in his chair. 'I see. Ohhh, so that's how you're going to do it,' he muttered.

'Doctor?' asked Martha.

'It's an amplifier,' he said. 'The person you see there is a natural telepath. The apparatus will amplify the reading and, I imagine, broadcast the images so we can see them. They don't have the technology the Time Lords used, but this will serve the purpose.'

'Is it painful?' asked Rose.

'If you resist,' said Eleven. He leaned forward again. 'I hope this fellow doesn't, for his own sake.'

On the dais, the tall being had knelt in front of Miller.

'Are you ready?' asked the Man.

The soldier swallowed nervously. 'I--I am,' he said.

The telepath placed each hand on the sides of Miller's face. He slowly relaxed.

All was still and hushed. Rose could see Ten now watching the two, clearly fascinated in spite of his earlier reaction. 

Slowly, up in the air at the front of the dais, as if on an invisible screen, images came to life. Rose started. It was the Crucible. Sounds came--shouts, the voice of Davros and of Dalek Caan. For one moment, she saw herself and Jack, and Donna. And then he was there--Ten, her Doctor, intense and vital, working the Dalek console as if he belonged there. His voice echoed throughout the ampitheatre, loud and clear:

'With or without the Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped.'

Without one trace of hesitation, he flipped switches, rerouted signals and... And Daleks were exploding in the thousands, millions, tops blown off and blood and flesh scattering as far as the eye could see. A voice, hoarse and distorted with shock, shouted, 'What have you done?'

But then the images went dark and the telepath's hands slowly withdrew.

Rose found herself shuddering, and the voice of one single Dalek came to her: I can feel. So many ideas. So much darkness.

'Please confirm for the court,' said the Man, and Rose's attention snapped back to the dais, 'that this was the memory you received from the Master.'

Miller looked dazed, and he shook his head like a dog after a swim. 'Yes, sir,' he managed. 'That was it.'

'Thank you,' said the Man. 'I recognize that this experience must have been unsettling for you.' He turned and strode towards the centre of the dais so that he faced both the high desk and the jury at the back.

'Every single Dalek was murdered at that moment,' said the Man. 'None were spared in an act of complete genocide. Their ships too were destroyed leaving not a single shred of an entire race.' He turned so that the entire audience could see him. 'Some may say the Daleks were too dangerous to live, but I ask you this: if a single person can decide that he doesn't like a race and therefore he will eradicate it, what stops him from deciding that you too are... "unacceptable". Genocide is a crime against the universe, no matter who is involved.'

The lights came up and the sound barriers down. The audience roared forth its disapproval, some screaming and stamping at their seats. The bedlam hit Rose like a physical blow and she cowered, hands over her ears. 

When the din lessened, she looked up at Ten. His head was bowed, and his hands were in fists. 'Oh, Doctor,' she whispered.

But the Man spoke again and the sound and light barriers descended once more. The ampitheatre was quiet again.

'And so we have one mind scan completed. I apologize to the court and to our audience for the graphic nature of what we have just seen. But one more mind scan remains.' 

He walked forward, and as he did so, the telepath stood and followed him. When they stopped in front of Ten, the glowing blue circle that surrounded his chair parted and the two halves slid backwards and behind the backrest. The telepath knelt in front of Ten. Ten's eyes were open now and he looked warily at the telepath. Rose felt Eleven stiffen beside her. Once more the telepath reached up and placed each hand on the sides of Ten's face. Ten sat very still, but Rose could see the tension in every part of his body.

Unlike with Miller, the telepath waited a moment, and then shifted the hands slightly as if searching for a better position. After another attempt, the telepath leaned forward and finally pressed all fingertips hard against Ten's temples. Ten made a strangled sound as if in pain.

'Don't resist,' Rose said urgently. 'Don't let it hurt you.'

'He may not be able to help it,' said Eleven in a harsh whisper. 'Too much is going on in there already. Protective instinct.'

The telepath pressed harder and Ten cried out. Suddenly, his body jerked and he went still, his face slack and his eyes wide.

For a moment nothing happened, although Rose could hear her own breath loud in her ears. Beside her, Eleven gripped his armrests.

Slowly, as before, images flickered to life at the front of the dais. This time they were from a different perspective. Rose saw herself again briefly to the side, but Davros, and Dalek Caan behind him, were the centre of attention. Dalek Caan was speaking, madness bubbling through every reedy sound: 'I have seen the end of everything Dalek and you must make it happen, Doctor.' But overlaid all was swirling, streaming strands of blue, spiralling into the centre.

The telepath pressed harder against Ten and leaned in further almost so that their bodies touched. Ten gasped. The swirling patterns of blue faded slightly and through it the images of the Crucible became more vibrant.

And then came Ten's voice, deeper and reverberating as if, it seemed to Rose, it were coming from her own body: 'He's right, 'cause with or without the Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped.' Images streamed around the screen, and she realized that it was what Ten saw as he danced his hands across the controls, looked at readings and watched the Daleks. 'Maximizing Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!' And then he pulled the final lever with a flourish and the Daleks began to explode.

The images darkened and disappeared, and the telepath withdrew and staggered back. The Man came forward, but after one look at the telepath's face, he immediately gestured to the back of the dais. The telepath disappeared quickly.

'Clearly an unpleasant experience,' he said. 'I wish to thank the Mind Scanner for a selfless attempt to serve the court.' He looked at Ten who was slumped in his chair, eyes closed. 'As the court can see, the mind scans both confirm what took place.' He turned to the Woman. 'I trust that you find the evidence "strengthened".'

The Woman's voice was subdued. 'I wish to petition the court for a recess to allow my client time to recover.'

The Voice spoke. 'Granted. The court will reconvene at the same time tomorrow.'

But when the guards uncoupled Ten's shackles and hauled him to his feet, he collapsed. The sound of his body hitting the floor was loud and Rose winced. The guards merely stooped and picked him up by his arms. As they propelled him forward, Rose could see him begin to clumsily place his feet step by step. Half walking and half dragged, he disappeared at the back of the dais along with his guards.

Soon Rose and Martha too were moving, following Eleven who took the steps two at a time, his hands balled into fists.

'Wait, Doctor!' said Martha, but he ignored them and they followed as quickly as they could. But in the hallway, the crush of bodies pushed at them, and even though guards tried to clear a path, beings shouted at them and jostled them. Yells of 'murderer' and 'guilty' battered their ears.

But when they made it through to the Tardis, and they closed the door on the din outside, they found Eleven pacing back and forth in front of the console, muttering loudly.

'Can't use the Tardis, can't scan. Sonic screwdriver's out. Impersonation--that's out. They'd spot it in a minute. Chameleon arch... only changes internal physiology. Not appearance.' He turned his head and saw them. 'Stupid, stupid,' he shouted. 'Forcing their way in like that. Can't they possibly comprehend the kind of damage they can do?'

Martha put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. 'He's conscious, Doctor. You saw him. He was beginning to walk on his own.'

'Barely,' said Eleven. He ran his hands through his hair. 'If they've hurt him--oh, what stupid posturing. Of course they've hurt him. Bloody fools.'

'Hey!' said Martha, alarmed. 'Let's see how he is before getting worked up.'

Eleven rounded on her, and she took a step back. 'I've already seen how he is. Going into the mind of a Time Lord...' He stopped and sat down on the jump seat, breathing hard. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'There is so much more involved than for other species. And to be forced like that, by a non-Time Lord, by someone who doesn't understand...'

Rose sat down beside him. 'That Time Vortex as well--too much, yeah? He couldn't help protecting himself, you said.'

Eleven visibly forced himself to calm down further. He nodded. 'Otherwise he might have been able to allow the scan, help the telepath, even, if he wished to. But not this time. Not this time.'

Rose put her arms around him, and he responded, resting his chin on the top of her head. She could feel him shaking and she tightened her hold. After a moment, she felt Martha put her arms around them both. Around them, the lights dimmed slightly, almost as if the Tardis too joined them.

 

_To be continued_


	10. A Meeting of Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new contact is made, some healing is attempted, and the time arrives to turn reaction to action.

**Chapter 10:** _A Meeting of Minds_

 

Martha was the first one to break the hug.

'I'm sorry,' she said, 'but they told me yesterday that I could visit him again after court. I need to know if there's anything I can do for him, especially after what just happened.'

Eleven straightened and nodded. Rose sat back.

'Right. Thanks. Yeah. But there's not anything you can do beyond what you're doing. If this had happened on Gallifrey, it would be different. But here... no-one can help him. I could, maybe, but I can't get near him.'

'I'm sorry,' said Martha. 'I'll do what I can.'

But as soon as Martha had left the console room, Eleven stood up. 'Did you hear something,' he asked. 'Is someone at the door?'

But before Rose could reply, a loud knocking sounded through the room.

'I thought so,' he said. He bounded down the steps, ran to the door and yanked it open. It was the Woman.

Rose joined him and stood looking at the Defence Counsel. Behind her, the crowd still roared its disapproval. No-one spoke for a moment, and Rose could sense that Eleven was restraining himself.

At last the Woman stirred. 'I need your help,' she said simply.

Eleven said nothing, but he brought up his arm and pointed the sonic screwdriver at her. She waited patiently while it whirred. Finally Eleven stopped the scan and lowered his arm.

'All right,' he said, shortly. 'Come in.'

They shut the door on the noise outside. Eleven promptly sat down on the top step of the stairs in front of the console platform. Rose looked at him and then at the Woman. She moved to the railing and leaned against it.

'It went badly today,' the Woman said.

Eleven merely looked at her.

'I didn't realize that the scan would harm him. I'm sorry.'

He didn't move a muscle.

'After what happened today, I don't know how he can avoid the death penalty,' she said, her voice beginning to rise.

'Doctor,' whispered Rose.

The Woman looked at her sharply and then back at Eleven.

'Why do you persist in this charade?' she demanded.

Eleven rose to his feet and, in one smooth jump, landed at the bottom of the steps. 'Because I am the Doctor. However, since you persist in not believing me, you may call me Eleven.' He stood directly in front of her. She took a step back. 'Now, what you hope to achieve by coming here?'

She looked at Rose and then back at him. 'If you truly are the Doctor, then exactly who is in our prison?'

Eleven shook his head. 'You don't need to know. You don't believe me anyway. So!' He clapped his hands and rubbed them together briskly. 'What can we do for you?'

The Woman scowled. 'The Doctor... All right, what do you call him?'

'Ten,' said Eleven. 'Go on.'

She took a deep breath. 'The Doctor... Ten... has all but already earned the death penalty. The rest of the charges are hardly necessary, but must be completed for the victims' justice. I have been appointed to serve him to the best of my ability, but after today, I cannot do that alone. The mind scans damaged his case too much. He has not offered me anything to use as counter-evidence. In fact, he has not offered me anything at all. It is almost as if he does not care if he is found guilty.'

'I told the court he was ill,' said Eleven. 'And after what happened today, you'll find him in worse condition. He's a victim of your court, Madam Counsel.'

The Woman nodded. 'I am inclined to agree with you.' She stood a little straighter. 'Nevertheless, that will not change anything. The sessions will not be stopped or delayed. So I say again, I need your help. Strictly speaking, I should not ask this of someone who has claimed the identity of the accused. However, I see no alternative, and I can see that you care about him deeply.'

Rose looked at Eleven. 'Yes, he does,' she mused. 'He didn't before.'

Both Eleven and the Woman stared at her. 'Before?' asked the Woman.

'A year ago,' said Rose. 'But now... he's changed. But he did that before your goons kidnapped the Doctor, so don't go thinking this is some strategic thing. It's real.'

'Anyway,' said Eleven loudly, 'if you really want help, I need to see him. As I told you before, I'm a Time Lord and am the only one who can do anything for him right now.'

'But you want help for legal stuff too, yeah?' said Rose.

The Woman nodded.

'Then we will need to come and go in the Tardis as we please,' said Eleven.

'I will try to arrange it,' she said. 'In the meantime, the court telepath confirmed what you said. The Doctor does need help. I have managed to gain permission for you to visit him just this once, as an emergency measure, but that would be all.'

'It won't be enough,' said Eleven. 'Not anywhere near enough.'

'Can I come?' burst out Rose.

The Woman hesitated.

'She's his life partner,' said Eleven.

'We can try,' said the Woman. 'Come then. Where is your physician?'

'She is getting ready for her own visit to see him,' said Eleven. 

'I'll get her,' said Rose.

But as she started up the steps, Martha appeared. 'I heard voi--oh!' She scurried down the steps. 'I can still visit him, right?' she asked.

'We're all going, it seems,' Eleven informed her.

'That's more like it!' said Martha. 'I've got what I need.' She patted the bag she carried.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Once they had completed the scans and searches, the Shadow Proclamation allowed them all through. Rose found the journey there to be exactly as Martha described. The sterile corridors stretched in all directions, and she could not see any identifying markers. Even what looked like computer screens in the walls only flickered to life with a directional arrow as they passed. She could also see the illumination brighten in the section of corridor they currently passed through and dim again. It was as if they travelled in a bubble of light, and all else was dark around them. She lost all sense of direction and found herself pressing close to Eleven. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she got separated from the group.

Finally they arrived at the room where they held Ten. Although the guards did not follow them in, Rose knew that the courtesy was deceptive. All the walls were transparent and there were many people watching--guards, officials, and other doctors, she thought. The floors and ceilings were white, and all was pristine, sterile. Her stomach clenched. She could see Ten lying on a simple, low bed. She could not tell what condition he was in.

'I'm sorry that we cannot give you more privacy,' said the Woman. 'Allowing the three of you in at the same time means some concessions must be made.'

'It will do,' said Eleven. He approached the bed. Martha stayed back.

Rose followed with trepidation and made her way around the other side. Ten's eyes were closed, and it seemed to her at first as if he were sleeping peacefully. But then she saw the furrow between his eyebrows and the clenching of his teeth. As she knelt, she placed a hand on the bed to steady herself and she felt a thin, flexible metal cable beneath her fingers. Startled, she looked down and saw that restraints were attached to Ten's wrists and ankles.

'Doctor,' she murmured. 'I'm here.'

He opened his eyes and saw her.

'Rose,' he whispered.

Rose caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers. 'They're letting me visit for a bit. Just a bit.'

Ten seized her hand in both of his and pressed it to his lips. 'Oh, Rose,' he said.

She sat on the edge of the bed. 'You all right?'

He said nothing. 

Eleven too sat on his side of the bed. 'They are going to let me help you, if you want it. Can you sit up?'

For just a moment, a look of anger crossed Ten's face, but it was gone so fast that Rose wondered if she had imagined it. He nodded and, letting go of Rose's hand, he pushed himself up to face Eleven and swung his legs down so his feet rested on the floor. As he did so, the restraints lengthened, clearly just enough to allow him some movement but no more than was necessary.

Hesitantly, Rose gently laid her hands on his shoulders from behind, ready to draw them back if they weren't welcome. Her caution wasn't needed. Ten immediately reached up, took both her hands, drew them down and clasped them hard to his chest. She scrambled to kneel on the bed behind him, her chest against his back and her knees on either side of him. He was too tall for her to keep her arms comfortably over his shoulders and so, with her hands still clasped in front, she brought her arms down around him. He murmured something unintelligible and leaned back into her embrace. She lightly rested her chin on his shoulder.

'Good,' said Eleven. 'Good. Yes, that's good.' He knelt down in front of Ten. He raised his hands. 'May I?'

Rose could feel Ten swallow and then nod. She felt the bristle of his sideburn against her cheek.

Eleven slowly, ever so slowly, touched his fingertips to Ten's temples. His knuckles brushed against Rose's forehead and she began to move away. But Eleven shook his head and mouthed, 'It's okay.'

She relaxed. Behind Eleven, she could see all the people silently staring. She shut her eyes.

'That's it,' she heard Eleven say. 'You know what I'm going to do. Relax. I won't do anything you don't want me to do.'

She felt Ten's breathing quicken. She tightened her embrace, hoping it was encouraging and not restraining.

'That's it,' Eleven murmured. 'Let me in. Just relax. Open.'

Rose felt Ten shudder once, a tiny movement. Unlike in the courtroom, he made no sound.

'Yes,' Eleven said. 'Good. Good. There we are.'

Ten's body relaxed. His head rested against hers, trapping Eleven's fingertips between them. Eleven didn't seem to mind.

They stayed like that for some time. Eleven no longer spoke, but Rose knew that there was no need now. Somewhere in Ten's mind, the two Time Lords were in some communication that she couldn't possibly understand. A sudden intense feeling of loneliness swept over her. She opened her eyes and, amongst the crowd, she saw Martha watching her. Even though she looked worried, Martha smiled at Rose and nodded. Rose smiled back and closed her eyes once more. Ten's cheek was warm against hers and his hands still clasped hers as if he would never let go.

Then Ten slumped and his hands fell to his lap. His body was heavy in Rose's arms. Eleven's fingers withdrew, and Rose shifted to hold Ten up.

'It's okay,' Eleven said. 'Let him sleep.'

Between them, they laid Ten back down, Rose cradling his head, and Eleven lifted his legs up onto the bed. Rose leaned down and kissed his forehead.

'He'll sleep for a good while if none of you disturb him,' Eleven said to the Woman, and behind her, the watchers. 'If you make any claim to taking care of your prisoners, you'll do that for him.'

The Woman nodded. 'He won't be disturbed.'

'Martha,' said Eleven, 'he's all yours.' But before he moved aside, he brushed back Ten's hair from his forehead.

Rose watched as Martha took Eleven's spot and took things out of her bag. Martha was so deft and quick that although she checked Ten's vital signs, drew another sample of his blood and gave him an injection, there was no reaction whatsoever.

Rose gazed at Ten's face. It was utterly relaxed with no sign of strain. She longed to touch him again, to trace the long, sweeping eyebrows, or stroke the curving bridge of his nose. She felt starved for his touch, but she knew that his one chance for peaceful sleep was vital.

'Come on, Rose,' said Eleven. She started. He was leaning over her. Martha was standing, her bag repacked. 'We've got to go.'

She stood slowly, never taking her gaze from Ten. 'How long will he sleep?' she asked.

'A few hours at least,' said Eleven. 'All night as well if we're lucky.' He put an arm around her shoulders and gently steered her away. She let him guide her forward, but she looked back as long as she could.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

'All right,' said Eleven. 'Enough reacting. Time for action. Let's see if she is true to her word.' He spun a dial, pounded a button with his fist and finally pulled on a lever.

The time rotor rose and fell and the Tardis wheezed.

'So far, so good,' he said. 'We've cleared their shields. Right then. Jump into action. Ideas?'

'I want to return to London,' said Martha. 'See if I can see my mum and find out what's going on. I also need to report back to UNIT. They also might have some information that can help.'

'I doubt they'll let you near your mother during the trial,' said Eleven. 'Ten to one, she's being kept on the base.'

'All right,' she said. 'See my family, then. Maybe they can tell me something. Anything.'

'London it is.' Eleven twisted the monitor to face him and he tapped a control. 'Do me a favour, would you?'

'Anything.' She looked at him questioningly.

'Look up Donna. See if she's all right,' he said. 'I can't see her being useful to the people pulling the strings, but I'd like to make sure.'

'You bet,' Martha said firmly. 'I'll call you if there is any problem.'

'What about us,' asked Rose. 'What can we do?'

'We,' said Eleven, 'are going to find Jack, and perhaps, through him, maybe this John Hart fellow. It sounds like he has access to some information about who's behind this whole charade.'

He reached over, pulled the pinball trigger, and whacked another control with his mallet.

'Off we go!'

 

_To be continued_


	11. Looking for Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Rose and Eleven benefit from a much-needed break from the tension of the court, but they also gain a lead in their investigation.

**Chapter 11:** _Looking for Jack_

 

The echo of their landing reverberated throughout the ship. As Rose and Eleven walked towards the doors, Amy and Rory came almost tumbling down the stairs in their haste.

'You've moved the Tardis,' said Amy breathlessly. 'Two times. I could feel it. I want to help. Tell me we can help, Doctor.'

Eleven looked wordlessly at Rose. She shrugged. He turned back to the couple. 'All right,' he said, 'as long as you don't go wandering off. We're in a bar. A very big bar. A bar easy to get lost in.'

'On Earth?' asked Rory.

'No,' said Eleven. 'Not on Earth. In space. Full of aliens. You're always wanting to see more aliens, you two, so this should be just what you want. Try not to stare too much.'

Amy's eyes gleamed. 'So what are we doing?'

'Don't get lost,' said Eleven.

'Doctor,' said Amy warningly.

'Oh, all right then,' said Eleven. 'We're looking for a fellow who goes by "Captain Jack Harkness". Tall--'

'Handsome,' supplied Rose. Eleven glanced at her. 'Sorry,' she said.

'--wears a great coat. American accent,' finished Eleven. 'Don't ask around for him. Just keep your eyes and ears open. And...'

'Yes, I know.' Amy sighed. 'Don't wander off.'

Eleven opened one of the Tardis doors. Its creak was lost in the loud music that invaded the control room. He peered outside. 'Good,' he said with satisfaction. 'We're in a corridor behind the bar. Easy to get in and out. Come on!'

They all filed out after him. Almost immediately there was a door behind which the music thumped. 'Right,' he said. 'News of the trial may or may not have reached here. If it has, Rose and I might be recognized. Amy and Rory should be fine. So, it's best if we split up. Amy and Rory, you two go through here. Rose and I will find another way. Again, don't ask about Jack. We don't want to tip our hand. Leave questions to me. Mind you, there aren't a lot of humans around in this century, so you might pick up some free information just by association.'

'Sorry?' asked Rory.

Rose turned to him. 'He means we're human, Jack's human. People...aliens gossip in bars. They'll assume we'll wanna know any news about other humans.'

'Right,' said Rory. 'That makes sense. I think. Do we buy drinks?'

'How do we buy drinks,' asked Amy.

Eleven pulled out a short glass rod from his pocket. 'I think I filled this up last time I was here.' He tossed it to Rory who caught it. 'Drinks are fine. Just don't have any of the purple stuff.' He opened the door. 'Off you go, and stay out of trouble. Incognito.'

Amy gave him an arch look as she followed Rory through the doorway. 'We always stay out of trouble!'

Eleven closed the door. 'Right. Let's find another entrance.'

They walked further down the corridor. 'So,' said Rose, 'you've been here before. When was that?'

Eleven shrugged. 'Not that long ago.' He peered further down the corridor.

'Tell me,' she said. 'After we last saw you?'

'Yes,' he said.

'Come on,' said Rose. 'I bet you had an adventure here. Or perhaps a secret meeting. Do tell.'

'Just saying goodbye to an old friend,' said Eleven shortly. His expression cleared. 'So! You'll never guess what they have in this place.'

Rose raised her eyebrows.

'A jukebox,' said Eleven triumphantly. 'Filled with golden oldies from Earth. Contraband, really, since Earth is still a protected planet. But human culture is quite a hit with aliens. Can't get enough of it: Elvis, Beatles, Sinatra, showtunes from all the great musicals, Queen, Rolling Stones. It's got 45s and a turntable and everything!'

'Sorry,' said Rose. '45s?'

'Singles. 45s. Cor! Don't tell me you don't know what those are?'

She shook her head. 'Singles, yeah. Mum still has a few. They're a kind of record.'

'Small record. Has a faster rotational time than the 33s.'

'Whatever,' Rose said.

'33s. LPs. That's "long player" to you. Ah ha! We can get in this way.' With a flourish, he pulled open the door and bowed to her. 'After you.'

'Why, thank you, gallant sir,' said Rose. She walked through into the din of voices and music and straight into a Judoon.

'No po ro ho cho!' thundered the warrior.

'No ho cho fo ro,' bellowed Eleven. 'Sorry,' he said mildly to Rose. He took her elbow and steered her around the Judoon and further into the bar.

'Wh--what was that all about?' she stuttered. 'Is he following us?'

'No, no,' said Eleven. He leaned in close to her ear. 'Not all Judoon work for the Proclamation. It's just that their obsession with rules and justice make them ideal enforcers. Look around. Everyone comes here.'

Rose gazed around the room. At the near end of the counter, she could see a Slitheen bellied up to the bar and nursing a multi-coloured drink. Raxacoricofallapatorian, she corrected herself. As she looked around, she realized with a start that there was a Sycorax with another alien she didn't recognize.

'Doctor,' she whispered. 'I-'

'Don't call me that here,' he said quickly. 'A lot of species have better hearing than humans. Keeping up the charade will serve our purposes better if we want to hear things.'

'Gotcha. Sorry, er... Eleven.' She grimaced. 'Shouldn't we mingle?'

Eleven nodded and headed for the nearest corner where the counter turned and jutted out into a U shape in the middle of the room. He pulled out a stool for Rose and sat down. She clambered onto the stool. As she looked past him to the bar, she could see long rows of bottles with varying colours of liquid. Some of the contents moved. Up on the wall directly behind Eleven was the biggest screen in the bar. Colourful, rapidly moving images made her blink and look away.

Almost immediately one of the bartenders came. He was a young, fresh-faced humanoid. 'Drink?' he asked.

'Virgin Caesar for me,' said Eleven. 'Lots of Worcestershire, please.' He turned to Rose.

'Uh... Do they have beer here?' she asked.

'What kind?' asked the man.

Rose shrugged. 'Lager? Surprise me.'

The bartender nodded and moved away. Rose stared at Eleven. 'Virgin Caesar? What's that?'

'Clam and tomato juice, Worcestershire sauce and Tabasco,' he said. 'Vodka too if you want alcohol. Great drink.'

'So, if it's alien, why are they using Earth products?' she asked

'It's not alien. It's from Earth. Like I told you, they love your stuff here. Music, drinks--any of your culture.'

'I've never heard of Virgin Caesars,' objected Rose.

'You wouldn't have. It's from Canada. For some reason it never caught on elsewhere. Shame. But like I said, great drink. Usually I have to go to Calgary or Vancouver to get one, but this bar has it too. Too much salt though. I'll have to have a banana later to make up for it.'

Rose stared at him for one long moment and then she burst out laughing. She clutched at the bar to stop toppling over. Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them away with her sleeve.

'Oh,' she gasped between giggles. 'Okay. Not that funny.'

Eleven grinned. The corners of his eyes crinkled. 'It's all right. Laughter is good. You need it. Does you good. A lot of good.' He reached into a pocket and pulled out a banana. He brandished it at her. 'I command you to laugh.'

Rose very nearly did fall off the stool this time. Her peals of laughter carried, and her chest heaved. 'You and your bananas,' she gasped. 'Some things never change.'

Eleven pocketed the banana with a self-satisfied air. 'I certainly hope not. Constant of the universe, that's me.'

Other people at the bar were looking at them. Eleven grinned at them too and waved. The bartender came and put their drinks in front of them. Rose stared at Eleven's drink. The mound of garnishes was almost as tall as the glass itself.

'They do like their decorations,' she said. 

Eleven removed the tiny pink umbrella. He opened it. 'For some reason, they love the little umbrellas. Completely wrong for this drink, but they don't care. If the drink calls for decoration, on it goes.' He tucked the open umbrella behind his ear. 'Cheers.' He raised his glass.

'You goof,' said Rose, giggling once more. She raised her own drink and clinked it with his. Through the distortion of the curved glass, she briefly saw that the television screen had changed its broadcast to a news feature.

'Ahh,' said Eleven. He put down his glass. 'I've been craving one of these since I regenerated. One of the peculiarities of this body.'

'Face it,' said Rose. 'You're peculiar, no matter what body you're in.' She took a pull at her own drink. 'Hmm... what's this? Tastes good.'

He took her glass, bent his head close and took a deep sniff. 'Stella Artois, I should think,' he said. When he raised his head, Rose saw the tip of his nose covered in foam.

A bellow from behind her made her jump. When she turned around, she saw a tall alien with a curious breathing apparatus on its face pointing at Eleven and holding its stomach with its other limb. It nodded at her in the midst of its snorts and gave her a thumbs-up.

Rose grinned and gave a thumbs-up back to the alien. 'See, others think you're a goof too.'

'Life of the party,' said Eleven. He swiped at the tip of his nose with his finger and licked off the foam.

'Can't take you anywhere, mate.' She retrieved her drink and took another pull. But when she looked up again, she stopped grinning. Eleven looked at her and then followed the direction of her gaze to the screen behind him.

A large picture of Ten dominated the display. Rose could barely hear the voice-over of the announcer over the hubbub. Several bars of subtitles scrolled along the bottom of the screen at varying speeds, too crowded and quick for her to read clearly.

She pulled at Eleven's sleeve. 'What are they saying,' she asked urgently.

Still looking at the screen, he said quietly, 'They're reporting on the outcome of this morning's session, and that he's expected to be found guilty. There was no introduction, so clearly the court case is already a well-known story. I just hope they won't show pictures of us too, or it might make getting information a bit more difficult.'

The bartender wandered up to them, drying a glass. He nodded towards the screen. 'You know he came here about half a year ago, right?'

'Really?' asked Rose. She looked at Eleven. 'What did he do?'

The bartender put the glass down and reached back for another. 'Gave me a note to pass on to a chap at the end of the bar. Right over there.' He pointed. 'Polite guy, the Doctor, but kind of morose. Maybe feeling bad about what he did.'

'Maybe,' said Eleven. 'What about the chap at the bar?'

The bartender laughed. 'He, the Doctor, I mean, was match-making. I read the note. He wasn't keeping it secret or anything. Introduced his friend to a guy next to him.'

'So what happened?' asked Rose.

'The Doctor just left. But I can tell you his friend had quite a long conversation with the new guy. Those two left together.'

Eleven nodded. 'Cool. Has he come back since? The friend, I mean.'

The bartender shrugged. 'Yeah. He's been back a couple of times. Once with the new chap, once without. But not since that crazy scheme of his.'

'Sounds like you know him quite well,' said Eleven.

'If people drink up and leave, I might remember their face. But this guy makes a bit of a splash. Add gloomy guys and match-making... Makes you notice and remember. That's a bartender's job.'

'Quite right,' said Eleven firmly. 'You mentioned some scheme.'

The bartender laughed. 'Yeah. He told me himself. He was as gloomy as the Doctor. He said he was gonna go to some monks' planet for meditation or retreat or something.'

'What?' said Rose. She stared at Eleven. 'Jack?'

'Jack, eh?' said the bartender. 'Sounds like you know him well.'

'We've run into him a few times,' said Eleven. 'Enough to know names. I'm curious. What's this monks' planet?'

'Sorry. That's all I know. You might want to try asking the Pilgrims if you know how. They're on the move.'

'Right,' said Eleven. 'Where are they going this year?'

'Not sure. I think someone mentioned something about the Attreddis cluster.' A customer tapped on the bar and the bartender nodded at him. 'Sorry. Gotta go.'

'Thanks,' said Eleven.

'Pilgrims?' asked Rose.

'Odd lot,' he said. 'I like them.' He removed the rest of the garnishes from his drink and drained the glass in one swallow. 'Right. I wonder what Amy and Rory are up to.'

'I don't think you want to know,' said Rose, and she tilted her head to the right. Eleven looked over and started.

'What is she doing?' he whispered.

Amy was sitting near the far end of the bar at a table opposite a burly alien with scales. Elbow on the table, her hand nearly disappeared in the clasp of his massive paw. A crowd was gathering. Rory hovered, fretting.

'Are... are they arm-wrestling?' asked Eleven with what sounded to Rose like a note of awe mixed into horrified fascination.

'Looks like,' she said. 'I wanna see this.' She picked up her beer and made her way to the scene. Eleven followed.

As they drew closer, they could hear Amy's voice rising defiantly above the hubbub.

'Come on, alien boy. Put your money where your mouth is.'

The alien let out a rumbling laugh and, almost gently, pushed Amy's arm down to the table. He got up and strode away through the crowd. Amy tossed her hair.

'Doesn't matter,' she said. 'Twice my size. Anyone else wanna tell me humans are weak?' She scanned the crowd. Most of the aliens grinned, laughed or made some similar, alien gesture. No-one moved until an Adipose hopped up on the table and held out a tiny hand.

'Awww,' said Amy. She held out a finger. The Adipose gripped the tip. Very slowly, Amy lowered her finger to the table and the alien bent over, its hand still clinging to hers. As soon as the tiny hand touched the table, the Adipose let go, straightened and cooed. It hopped off the table.

'Well fought,' said Amy. 'I think. Anyone else?' She turned her head and spotted Rose. 'Hey, you!'

Rose put up her hands. 'I didn't say humans were weak.'

'Doesn't matter,' said Amy. 'You've got issues. Everyone has issues. Show me you can handle them.'

'What?' asked Rose.

Amy slapped the table. 'Sit down,' she ordered.

'Sorry,' said Rose. 'I don't think so.'

'Good,' said Eleven loudly from behind her. 'I didn't bring you here to start arm-wrestling with the locals.' He took her hand and pulled her through the crowd and back to the Tardis.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Amy and Rory appeared half an hour later. Amy was somewhat disheveled. Rose watched from her perch on the jump-seat.

'So!' said Eleven, his jaw clenched. 'How many more aliens did you accost after we left?'

'Enough,' said Amy. She cradled her arm gingerly. 'So where are we going now?'

'Far away from any bars,' said Eleven. He moved around the console. 'We're off to chase some Pilgrims.'

'That sounds safer,' said Rory. 'I think.'

But when Eleven brought the Tardis out from the vortex with a vicious tug on a lever, Rose didn't feel the familiar thunk of settling on ground.

'Where are we?' she asked.

'Near a trail, I hope,' said Eleven.

'In space?' Rose peered up at the monitor. As usual, it only showed her the enigmatic Gallifreyan script.

'Yes,' said Eleven. 'Now we wait.' He leaned back against the console and crossed his arms, facing Amy. 'Mind telling me what you were doing in the bar? I thought I said, "incognito". In-cog-ni-to. I like that word: incognito. Nice rhythm. Good meaning.'

Amy scowled. 'That alien said humans are weak.'

'They are,' said Eleven shortly. 'What of it?'

'No, we aren't!' Amy put her hands on her hips and glared at Eleven.

'Physically, we are,' said Rory. 'When you think about...' A glare from Amy silenced him.

'A third of your time asleep, weak respiratory systems, a hard time lifting your own body weight--that will do for starters,' said Eleven. 'Next time someone calls you weak, shrug and move on. Hello!'

This last was directed at the monitor.

'Pilgrims?' Rose perked up.

'I believe so,' said Eleven. 'This trail looked busy. I didn't think it would take long for more to appear. Rose, I'll need your help.' He jumped down over the edge of the platform and dove under the glass. A moment later he emerged with a cable and a long piece of rope. He passed them up to Rose before hoisting himself up onto the platform once more. 'Right. Tie this to that lever over there.'

'What can we do,' asked Amy.

'Rather you didn't,' said Rose. 'I think you've done enough.' She crossed her arms.

'Go back to your honeymoon,' said Eleven, not looking up from tying the rope to the stair railing nearest the door.

'We want to help,' said Rory.

'You'll help by not being here,' said Eleven. 'Complete your mating rituals. Arm wrestle. I don't care. Just... don't... be here.'

'Hey,' said Rory indignantly.

Both Eleven's hands gripped the rope. His voice was low, quiet and hard. 'If we can't help, Ten is going to be executed. I can't let that happen. I can't. Forgive me, Rory, if I don't find Amy's antics particularly helpful right now.'

After Amy and Rory left, Amy rather sulkily, Rose squatted down beside Eleven. 'S'pose we were rather harsh.'

'Not a bit. She called attention to herself, and to us when she challenged you. We're not here to prove human prowess.' Eleven gave the rope one final sharp tug and stood up. 'And this, meeting the Pilgrims, is going to require some finesse.'

Rose straightened. 'Yeah. I know.' She looked at the rope. 'Finesse?'

Eleven played the rope out through his hands until he reached the doors. A good amount of the rope remained. 'Yes. I need clear heads. Whatever you do, don't antagonize.' He opened the door. 'Bring that cable down here.'

Rose picked up the other end of the cable she had fastened to the lever and pulled it after her. She reached the door. Clear, sharp stars shone in the blackness around them. Wisps of a nebula glimmered ahead of them.

'Beautiful,' Rose whispered.

'Look right,' said Eleven. He began to tie the rope around himself.

Rose realized that they were very slowly drifting. She looked to the right. A small, dark ship was approaching.

Eleven pulled out the sonic screwdriver. 'Hand me the cable, would you?'

Rose put the end in his hand. Eleven took it. 'Right. Hold the rope and keep me steady. Let it out slowly when I tell you.'

Letting go of the door frame with one hand, he leaned outward. Rose stood a pace behind him and kept the rope taut. She could see the nose of the ship come into view through the door. Eleven pulled on the cable. Rose glanced behind her and saw the lever move. The Tardis drew closer to the ship.

Eleven raised his free hand and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the ship. No whirring sound came, but the tip of the screwdriver flashed rapidly in patterns that Rose couldn't follow. He lowered his hand.

They waited. The dark ship glided silently beside them, matching their speed.

'Was that Morse Code?' whispered Rose.

'Something like that,' said Eleven. He didn't turn his head.

The answer came. Through a round portal in the ship, a series of flashes returned, faster and more complex than Eleven sent. He answered, and soon a rapid-fire exchange reached from ship to ship. Rose hung on to the rope and watched, fascinated.

The flashing stopped. For a moment, nothing happened, but as Eleven still watched the ship intently, Rose waited. Slowly, something opened on the ship. A thin aperture widened until a rounded, rectangular doorway appeared. Through the doorway, a dark, hooded figure emerged.

'Let the rope out,' said Eleven as he quickly tied the cable to the door handle. 'Out until I'm halfway. Slowly, same as our friend over there.'

Rose gulped. Bracing one foot against the door jamb, she let the rope out hand over hand. But her fears were unfounded. She didn't have to bear Eleven's weight at all. Rather, he floated calmly away from the Tardis and towards the alien.

'No gravity in space,' Rose chided herself. Bit by bit, she played out the rope, hoping she matched the speed and distance of the mysterious being coming towards them. Finally, Eleven aimed the sonic screwdriver back at her and flashed it once. She gripped the rope and hung on.

The Doctor and the Pilgrim had met halfway. A rope also trailed behind the alien and into the ship. Rose peered at the alien, but the features were obscured by the robes.

Eleven pressed his palms together and bowed his head. The Pilgrim did likewise. Then both raised their hands and pressed their palms against each other. When this was done, the Pilgrim rested one hand against Eleven's left shoulder. Eleven did likewise. Then, slowly, very slowly, they embraced each other. Rose blinked. She could clearly see the alien's hands now. Long, curved claws rested against Eleven's back.

Finally they separated, and Eleven, without looking back, flashed his screwdriver at Rose. She began to pull. Slowly, slowly, she matched the speed of the Pilgrim who was also being pulled back into its ship. Both Eleven and the Pilgrim still faced each other, calmly letting themselves be drawn backwards into their ships.

Eleven reached the doors and smoothly stepped into the pull of the Tardis' gravity field. Once more, he raised his hand. Quick flashes spoke back and forth from his screwdriver and from the portal of the dark ship. Rose watched but still couldn't determine any recognizable pattern.

At last, the flashing stopped, and Eleven stepped backwards and closed the doors.

'Right,' he said. 'Good. On our way.'

'That's it?' asked Rose.

'That's it,' he said. 'We have some new friends. Nice friends. Handy to have in a pinch, I should imagine.'

'So, what did they say,' she asked. 'Do they know where Jack is?'

'They have no idea where Jack is,' he said. 'But never fear. They know the planet that the bartender was referring to. A retreat planet. Not a planet in retreat, though that would be interesting to see. No. An entire planet for people to retreat to. Monks, pilgrims, criminals bettering themselves... anyone. Anyone who needs to...'

'Retreat,' said Rose. 'Got it. But that's hardly Jack. He'd laugh at all that stuff.'

'Yeah,' said Eleven. 'He would. The old Jack would. Now? I'm not so sure. But we'll soon find out.'

_To be continued_


End file.
